


Because you're above everything

by Kaelyan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Ça n'aurait rien dû changer. Il y avait eu Ebony, Proxima et Cull, puis Corvus. Tout était resté identique. Mais il y avait eu Gamora. Et tout avait été bouleversé [Collectif NONAME - Challenge de Mai 2018]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.
> 
>  
> 
> _**Me voici avec le prologue d'une fiction à 10 chapitres + prologue et épilogue, écrite dans le cadre du challenge du mois de mai du Collectif Noname, sur les thèmes codépendance et cicatrices.**_
> 
> _**Tout d'abord :** _
> 
> _** Défi de l'auteur pour cicatrices : "À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attaché(e) malgré-vous, et pour quelle raison?" ** _
> 
> _**Ma réponse n'est sûrement pas des plus originales, mais oui, c'est Hannibal LECTER... La Fangirl en moi est tombée complètement amoureuse de lui, j'avais 8 ans et demi. Depuis toujours, l'émotion la plus importante qu'il a éveillée en moi a toujours été la compassion, cette envie viscérale de le serrer dans mes bras et de le cacher aux yeux du monde... La raison ? Tout le monde mérite d'être aimé. Tout le monde. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tout le monde le sait, moi la première. Mais on est tous humains, même les pires enflures que la terre ait portée, et peut-être que si tout le monde était aimé, sans raison, et malgré le mal en chacun, peut-être que ce putain de monde tournerait mieux. Dieu merci, on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, mais autour de nous, il y a plein de gens qui sont ainsi. Il faut juste les remarquer et faire attention à eux comme ils font attention à nous. Vive la bienveillance !** _
> 
> _** Défi de l'auteur pour codépendance : "Avez vous une fanfic "codépendance" préférée, et si oui, pourquoi celle-là ? Si non, que pensez-vous du concept de codépendance ?" ** _
> 
> _**Oh oui. « Hurt me, I'll still save you », de Lanae's World. Je pourrais vous donner une liste longue comme le bras de raisons. Mais je vais me contenter de la plus importante. Son texte est réaliste. Parce que la codépendance c'est dangereux, et que ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe dans une fiction que ça ne peut pas réellement exister.** _
> 
> __
> 
> _**Ensuite, je veux vraiment remercier Nanthana14 (fanfiction.net) pour avoir été une beta qui, au delà-de faire son taf, m'a fait piquer des fou-rires d'anthologie. Merci beaucoup ma co-p !** _
> 
> _**Et puis je veux aussi te remercier, Lana. Tu m'as conseillé, poussée, ramenée sur ma ligne directrice, trouvé comment la classer, trouvé les raisons de certaines actions, trouvé le titre... Sans toi, je n'aurais pas forcément fini l'histoire... Des fois je me dis que tu as plus bossé dessus que moi... En tout cas, merci pour tout, également ce que je n'ai pas listé ici. Tu sais combien ça compte pour moi.** _
> 
> _**J'ai classé l'histoire en crossover Gardiens / Avengers parce que... je ne savais pas trop où la mettre. Ça ne va parler que de Thanos et Gamora, mais les conséquences de leurs actions se répercutent dans pas mal d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ?** _
> 
> _**Je vais publier toutes les semaines le mardi, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Si un chapitre n'est pas posté, il sera pour le mardi suivant. Le prologue étant ce qu'il est, il fait moins de mille mots, mais les chapitres font plus ou moins 4500 mots.** _
> 
> _**Vous avez toutes les infos, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !** _

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le capitaine du vaisseau Sanctuary se lève de son fauteuil. « Maw, fait préparer une navette pour moi, fils. »

Des épaules qui se figent. « Oui, Père. »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au moment du départ, une légère hésitation. « Serez-vous de retour pour la prochaine planète ? »

Un vague haussement d'épaule, sans se sentir concerné. « Non. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour accomplir notre mission, n'est-ce pas ? Ou préfères-tu que je demande à Corvus de mener mes troupes ? »

Un sourire à la fois crispé et suffisant. « Je le ferai, Père. Soyez-en assuré. »

Un rire dénué de sentiments. « Je n'en doute pas un instant, fils. »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Titan fou atterrit sur sa lune natale la journée suivante. Il descendit de la navette et s'immobilisa, ne voyant pas réellement ce qui l'entourait. Il essaya de se rappeler, comme à chaque fois. Mais ses souvenirs étaient de plus en plus flous. Il n'était plus certain de la couleur de tel bâtiment, ou s'il y avait une route qui partait vers le nord à tel croisement.

Il finit par abandonner sa rêverie éveillée et s'avança lentement, fixant sans les voir ses pieds soulever des nuages de poussière sur le sol désertique. Cela faisait des siècles, et pourtant il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les siens avaient pu laisser  _ça_  se produire. Il avait proposé une solution tellement moins douloureuse, pourtant.

Un craquement sous sa botte lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il balaya du côté de sa chaussure les restes de squelette sur lesquels il venait de marcher en retenant un soupir, regardant ce qui avait dû être une bête de somme à une époque lointaine.

Il reprit sa déambulation, se désintéressant de la question à laquelle il n'aurait de toute façon jamais de réponse. Les choses ne changeraient pas, le passé ne serait pas modifié. Sa terre natale, celle dont il avait été exilé des siècles durant, avant d'y être enfermé autant de temps, n'existait plus que dans son esprit. Et même là, les souvenirs de sa lune s'effilochaient comme la vie l'avait fait. Les paysages luxuriants s'étaient transformés en terres arides. Les points d'eau s'étaient asséchés. Les siens avaient causé leur propre extinction, par pur égoïsme.

Il ne ressentait rien de particulier à la vue de tout ce... gâchis. Il avait tenté de les prévenir. Ils s'étaient condamnés eux-mêmes. À l'époque, il avait fait tout ce qui avait été en son pouvoir. Alors cela ne servait à rien de regretter, ou de pleurer ce qui avait été.

Et puis, ça lui avait donné la force de se lever et d'agir. Et il  _avait_  agit.

À ce moment précis, encore, pendant que lui était là, il savait que Ebony était en train de sauver une planète. Il savait que des vies étaient en train d'être préservées. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Peut-être que son rôle n'était pas des plus agréable. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne se posait pas la question. Ne se la posait  _plus_. Il avait accepté sa charge depuis des millénaires et il savait qu'elle durerait des millénaires encore. Tellement de vies à sauver. Tellement de vies  _déjà_  sauvées.

Une routine désormais huilée à la perfection. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres.

C'était reposant.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il ignorait que le destin avait décidé de bousculer cette éternité si bien rangée.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un gémissement. « Mère ? »

Une inspiration faible. « Oui, mon enfant ? »

Une hésitation. « J'ai mal. »

Un tremblement. « Où, ma chérie ? »

Une petite main se posant sur son ventre. « Ici. »

Des yeux qui se ferment un instant. Une prière adressée au néant.  _Pitié... un peu de nourriture pour mon enfant..._  « Je sais, ça fait mal. Mais ça va passer, je te le promets. »

Une autre hésitation. « J'ai faim. »

Une expiration douloureuse. « Je sais, ma chérie. Mais il n'y a plus de nourriture depuis hier. »

Une question et un regard plein d'espoir. « Quand ? »

Une promesse, sans savoir si elle pourra la tenir. « Lorsque ton père va revenir. »

Un hochement de tête faible. « D'accord, Mère. »

Des bras aimant qui tendent une outre d'eau croupie. Quelques gorgées pour tenter d'apaiser la brûlure.

Des larmes amères. « Rendors-toi, Gamora. Le temps passera plus vite. »

Des petits yeux remplis de confiance, avant qu'ils se ferment. « Oui, Mère. Réveille-moi quand Père sera là. »

Encore des larmes. Et la faim. Et la soif. Une autre prière.  _Qu_ _'_ _avons-nous fait de mal ?_  Un soupir désabusé.

Pourquoi perdre du temps en prières ? Ça n'apporte rien que de l'usure mentale.

Non, plus de prières. Plutôt regarder sa petite fille dormir. Vérifier que son petit estomac vide se meut bien au rythme de sa respiration trop faible.

Et finalement, encore une prière.

 _Prenez ma vie. Mais sauvez-_ _la_ _. Je vous en conjure... sauvez-_ _la_ _._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le père revint deux jours plus tard, avec la certitude que la moisson serait moins catastrophique cette année. Ils survivraient. La mère remercia les cieux entiers, et se mit à prier les Dieux comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Sanctuary se mit en orbite autour de la planète Selonia.

Thanos commanda à ses troupes de se tenir prêtes. Il se demanda un instant s’il devait les accompagner. Il n’en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste choisir leur prochaine cible. Ou se reposer un peu, éventuellement. Ou manger. Il avait faim, en y pensant... Peu importait.

Il n’avait pas envie.

Il connaissait le déroulement des événements par cœur. Envoyer les soldats. Tuer. Regrouper les indigènes. Écouter les monologues de Maw. Entendre les cris. Regarder les corps qui tombent. Remonter dans le vaisseau et continuer, inlassablement.

Il avait encore mal au crâne suite à leur précédente escale, quelques jours plus tôt. La planète était peuplée – surpeuplée – par des petites créatures qui poussaient des cris à très haute fréquence. Leurs oreilles n’étaient pas assez développées pour les avoir entendus mais les ondes avaient tout de même atteint leurs cerveaux. Celui du Titan avait particulièrement été touché. Il avait eu droit à une véritable migraine, comme il n’en avait pas eu depuis... depuis ses travaux de recherche dans les laboratoires de sa lune natale.

Il ne chercha même pas à aller plus loin dans sa réflexion – ça augmentait son mal de tête.

Ses enfants aimaient le voir sur le champ de bataille. Ils aimaient lorsqu’il étranglait quelques indigènes, ou les écrasait, ou brisait quelques nuques. Il ne le faisait pas trop souvent. Ça ne devait pas devenir une habitude. Non pas qu’il soit contre. En réalité, était-ce important ?

Mais il savait que ses enfants, en particulier Maw et Proxima aimaient le sang et tuaient pour le plaisir. Le Titan, lui, ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Il tuait parce qu’il devait le faire. Un point c’est tout. Et si donner du sang à ses enfants lui permettait de garder son autorité sur eux... Ils voulaient leur père avec eux. Soit. Il irait cette fois-ci. Encore.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il se leva de son fauteuil de commandement et se dirigea tranquillement vers une des navettes en partance pour la planète. Il regarda le sol se rapprocher au fur et à mesure de leur descente. Il sentait l’excitation monter dans la cabine, Proxima qui trépignait légèrement, Maw qui souriait, le regard brûlant d’appeler la mort...

Le Titan sourit devant tant d’impatience.

Leur vaisseau atterrit aux abords d’un village parmi des milliers. Il savait qu’un peu partout sur la planète, d’autres navettes  faisaient de même. Il laissa les soldats ravager les maisons, piller le peu de ressources qui restait à ces petits humanoïdes recouverts de poils de la tête aux pieds et les emporter sur les vaisseaux. Il fallait bien qu’ils mangent, après tout. Il avait des milliers de bouches à nourrir sur le Sanctuary.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient rassemblés les quelques indigènes qui n’étaient pas encore morts de faim ou sous les coups des soldats. Pendant ce temps, il s’était un peu promené dans les alentours du village. Il voulait être certain de ne pas manquer une technologie qui pourrait les avantager. Mais ce peuple était technologiquement  très peu avancé. Ils vivaient dans des petites maisons de pierre, aux toits de chaume et cultivaient des baies et quelques légumes à même le sol.

« Laissez une majorité de mâles. Ils vivent de la terre. La constitution des femelles est trop faible pour supporter ce genre de travaux. Et tuez les enfants. Ils procréeront à nouveau lorsqu’ils auront assez de nourriture, » ordonna-t-il.

Les petits êtres ne comprenaient pas ce qu’il disait. Ils parlaient un dialecte propre à leur planète. Les soldats séparèrent les survivants en deux groupes aléatoires et mirent tous les enfants dans le même.

Puis Thanos fit un signe de tête à Maw, qui enchanta les oreilles des indigènes pour qu’ils le comprennent.

« Vous êtes ignorants, » commença son bras droit, sa voix claire s’élevant comme un chant par-dessus les cris de peur et d’agonie. « Vous n’êtes que des bêtes. Mais ce n’est pas votre faute. Vous mourrez de faim, de soif, parce que vous êtes trop nombreux. Vous êtes en train d’agoniser, mais n’êtes pas capables de faire le nécessaire. L’attachement que vous avez les uns pour les autres vous a condamné à sacrifier votre lieu de vie, votre belle planète, et à vous sacrifier  mutuellement. Mais dans votre malheur, vous avez de la chance. Parce que le Grand Titan a décidé de vous apporter son aide bienveillante. »

Il s’arrêta et fit quelques pas, savourant l’espoir qu’il voyait naître dans le regard des natifs de la planète.

« Vous ne savez pas, et c’est pour cela que vous avez péché. Mais vous allez être pardonnés. Ayez confiance. Allez tous en paix, rencontrer votre créateur, » finit-il alors que les soldats abattaient un des deux groupes.

L’ouïe fine du Titan lui permit d’entendre Maw gémir de plaisir. Il retint une grimace de dégoût. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de... déplaisant avec son fils, dans sa manière d’appeler la mort sur les autres. Mais il était son enfant le plus puissant, magiquement parlant, alors il n’allait pas s’en priver.

De toute façon, ces gens étaient condamnés. Cela apportait de la douleur à certains, lui n’en éprouvait que de l’indifférence. Si d’autres en éprouvaient du plaisir... qui était-il pour l’empêcher ? Ce n’était pas son problème. Encore moins sa mission.

« Entendez-moi, et réjouissez-vous, » reprit Maw, en se promenant parmi les cadavres encore fumants. « Vous avez le privilège d’avoir été sauvés par le grand Titan. Vous pensez peut-être souffrir ? Non. C’est là votre salut. L’ordre universel tend vers l’équilibre, grâce à votre sacrifice. Souriez. Car, même dans la mort, vous voilà désormais les enfants de Thanos. »

Personne n’écouta le monologue, comme d’habitude. Certains tentèrent de les attaquer, dans leur désespoir, mais ils furent abattus. Thanos regarda autour de lui, et repéra une légère fumée, à l’horizon.

Il aurait pu remonter sur la Sanctuary. Mais maintenant qu’il était là...

« Passons au village suivant, » déclara le Titan d’une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

Encore quelques heures plus tard, ils retournèrent sur leur vaisseau. Ils n’auraient de la nourriture que pour six ou sept jours. Cela voulait dire qu’ils allaient devoir attaquer une planète plus développée, moins agonisante, dans les prochains jours.

Le Titan chassa la pensée de son esprit. Dans les prochains jours ou dans quelques siècles, quelle était la différence ?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Père ? » l’appela Proxima, le sortant de ses pensées. « Avez-vous choisi notre nouvelle destination durant votre retraite ? » s’enquit-elle.

Le Titan esquissa un sourire. Sa retraite. Oui, elle pouvait l’appeler ainsi. Une retraite. Si tant est que prendre un petit vaisseau de transport et disparaître deux ou trois jours tous les trois mois environ soit appelé une retraite...

Il tapota sur l’écran de contrôle et une planète apparut en hologramme.

« Nom : Zen Whoberi. Galaxie : Voie Lactée. : Système Stellaire : Silicon. Bien noté, Père. Nous partons dès que nous avons fait le plein, » déclara sa fille.

« Parfait, » déclara-t-il en s’installant dans son fauteuil de commandement.

Il s’enfonça confortablement sur le siège, le menton reposant sur sa main et regarda ses enfants s’activer pour préparer le départ. Il voyait le monde à laquelle ils s’étaient amarrés – Zakel – pour remplir les réservoirs de carburant du Sanctuary. Les petits êtres courraient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient peur de se faire rayer de la carte par les autres planètes. Le Titan leur avait assuré que tant qu’ils n’étaient pas en surpopulation, il ne leur arriverait rien. La vérité, c’est qu’ils _étaient_ en surpopulation, mais qu’ils possédaient le carburant le moins cher de toutes les galaxies alentours, alors ils avaient décidé de les laisser vivre... jusqu’à ce qu’un concurrent baisse ses prix. En attendant, les petits êtres courraient, courraient...

C’était... distrayant. Ce n’est pas qu’il aimait ça, non. Ça ne lui faisait rien. Plus rien ne l’émouvait, depuis des siècles... des dizaines de siècles, peut-être. Il ne ressentait rien. Pas de joie, pas de peine, pas de colère... il se demanda soudainement s’il pouvait encore ressentir la douleur. Il faudrait que quelqu’un le blesse pour ça. Et vu les mondes qu’ils visitaient... ce n’était pas près d’arriver.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

Maw, qui passait devant lui, lui renvoya un sourire plein de promesses de mort, supposant que son Père pensait au massacre prochain de la planète Zen Whoberi. Il n’en était rien. Mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son fil, grand bien lui fasse de penser ainsi...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il avançait parmi la foule, totalement hermétique à son environnement, les hommes qui agrippaient leurs femmes, les femmes qui agrippaient leurs marmailles, et tous ou presque qui geignaient et suppliaient.

Zen Whoberi était plus avancée que ce qu’il avait supposé. Ils n’avaient pas encore d’armes à feu, mais n’en étaient pas si loin, et ils vénéraient les Dieux d’Ásgard. Le Titan plissa légèrement les yeux. Ásgard... il faudrait qu’il vérifie leur démographie, d’ici quelques décennies...

Le hasard fit qu’une petite fille se retrouva seule, dans les quelques mètres de no-mans-land qui séparait ceux qui auraient la vie sauve de ceux qui seraient abattus. Cette petite fille... l’intrigua.

Tout le monde avait peur de lui. Tous. Sans exception. Même ceux qui ne savaient pas qui il était. Même ses _enfants_. Pas parce qu’il était imposant, ou parce que son regard était tellement vide de sentiments, ou à cause de quelque autre ânerie, non. Ils avaient peur parce qu’émanait de lui une aura de mort. Était-ce le sang sur ses mains ? Le temps qu’il avait passé avec Dame Mort ?

Personne ne restait indifférent. Tous fuyaient ou étaient attirés, selon qu’ils étaient bons ou mauvais. Thanos le savait. S’en servait. S’en moquait.

Les adultes malsains étaient attirés par ses ténèbres. Surtout ceux qui essayaient de se comporter comme s’ils étaient de bonnes personnes. Ils se tortillaient à ses pieds, quémandant ses bienfaits. Et le Titan faisait une faveur à l’univers en le débarrassant de leurs fatigantes présences – et réjouissaient Proxima, Corvus, Cull et Ebony, qui craignaient toujours un peu, en voyant ces cœurs noircis par la perversion, de se faire voler leur place. Le Titan aurait pu les rassurer, leur dire qu’il avait mis des décennies à les trouver et qu’il ne comptait pas les remplacer, mais la peur avait un effet bénéfique sur eux. Elle les poussait à se dépasser et à être obéissants.

Les enfants, au contraire, refusaient cette part sombre en lui. Tous ou presque se sauvaient à son approche. Parce que la pureté de leur âme ne supportait pas la noirceur de la sienne. Pourtant cette gamine... Quel âge avait-elle ? Quatre ans ? Six peut-être, selon les normes de son peuple. Elle le regardait et il y avait un peu de peur dans ses yeux, certes, mais elle ne lui était pas destinée.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, se distrayant, le temps qu’elle détourne le regard. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Et une idée lui vint. Il s’avança vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître intéressé.

« Mes parents... je cherche mes parents... » répondit tout doucement la petite demoiselle, tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de refouler ses larmes.

Si ses yeux étaient brillants, au moins elle ne pleurait pas. _Un bon point_ , pensa-t-il.

Elle le regardait toujours et il se rendit compte qu’elle n’était peut-être pas attirée par la mort qui émanait de lui mais juste... qu’elle ne s’en préoccupait pas. Le Titan qu’il était ne l’effrayait pas, c’était tout. Encore un peu plus intrigué, il posa un genou à terre, son idée se faisant plus concrète.

« Tu t’appelles ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Gamora, » répondit-elle d’une voix un peu tremblante.

Ah. Ça y était. Elle avait sentit l’aura. Elle se posait des questions sur lui. Et son instinct lui disait de fuir.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? Les enfants étaient encore plus sensibles que les adultes à ce qui émane des gens et bien plus faibles. Et elle... y résistait. Il se retint de sourire.

Vraiment, son idée pouvait être intéressante.

« Tu es vraiment vaillante, Gamora, » déclara-t-il et assez étonnamment, il le pensait. « Approche, » ordonna-t-il en tendant une main vers elle. « Je ne veux que ton bien, » assura-t-il, en lui accordant cette fois réellement son attention.

Elle le regarda, la peur grandissant en elle, mais elle s’approcha tout de même. Elle tendit un bras tremblant et posa sa main dans la... sienne... il ressentit une sensation inconnue. Parce que les doigts de la fillette étaient si petits... ils faisaient à peine le tour de son index. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda un instant s’il était porteur d’une quelconque maladie, avant que l’impression passe, aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée. Il oublia immédiatement la sensation, se concentrant sur le petit être.

_Un esprit tellement fort, mais un corps tellement fragile. Si petite, et pourtant... tant de détermination. Elle deviendra puissante._

Il prit sa décision en un dixième de seconde. Il n’eut même pas conscience de le faire à cet instant-là.

 _Je l'emmène_.

Il se releva, fit vaguement un signe à Maw pour que celui-ci commence sa litanie, et il emmena la petite fille un peu à l’écart, agrippée à lui avec sa toute petite main autour de son index. Il posa de nouveau un genou à terre et ses doigts vinrent trouver l’épaule de la fillette. Et là encore, sa main faisait littéralement la moitié de la taille de son dos. Il sortit de sa poche un petit poignard à double lames rétractables qu’il avait pris à un homme quelques heures plus tôt, avant de le lui tendre.

« Tiens, regarde, » souffla-t-il en lui montrant l’arme, alors que Maw _prêchait_. « Il est joli, n’est-ce pas ? Parfaitement équilibré, comme toute chose devrait l’être, » ajouta-t-il en le faisant tenir en équilibre sur le bout de son index. « S’il penche d’un côté, ou de l’autre... » expliqua-t-il en provoquant un déséquilibre sur le poignard jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe.

Il le rattrapa avec vivacité, faisant légèrement sursauter la demoiselle, avant de le lui tendre, sans finir sa phrase.

« Tiens, essaie » demanda-t-il alors qu’un peu plus loin, Ebony donnait élégamment l’ordre aux soldats de tuer.

Des cris s’élevèrent et la petite voulut regarder.

« Non, » souffla le Titan en déplaçant sa main pour qu’elle ne voie rien. « Concentre-toi. »

Il cligna des yeux, s’étonnant de sa réaction. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ne pas lui laisser voir le génocide ? Il ne savait pas. Puis il décida qu’il se moquait de la raison. Ce devait être pour ne pas la déconcentrer, quoi d’autre ? Laissant la question superflue de côté, il fixa à nouveau son attention sur la fillette, qui regardait le poignard. Elle le tint sur deux doigts, et enfin sur un, réussissant du premier coup à le faire tenir en équilibre. Il se demanda si à son âge c’était un exploit ou quelque chose de banal. Il choisit une phrase bateau.

« Tu as réussi, » la félicita-t-il.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux plein de larmes. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant trop que dire. Elle devait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé. S’il l’avait empêché de voir, elle avait entendu les tirs, les cris, les corps qui tombent.

« Un jour, tu comprendras, » déclara-t-il en caressant le côté de son visage avec son pouce.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, très léger, mais il le sentit. Il ne s’en formalisa pas. Elle avait peur, et avait du chagrin désormais. Et il était celui qui avait causé ce chagrin. Il attendrait. Ça passerait.

Et puis il se rendit compte de ses pensées. _Ça passerait_... indiquait qu’elle resterait avec eux. Il fronça les sourcils.

Comptait-il l’emmener ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Elle ferait une excellente guerrière, si elle était bien entraînée. Il prit la fillette par la main, mais elle se raidit totalement.

« Suis-moi, » ordonna-t-il à la gamine, mais elle se mit à pleurer.

« Maman... » gémit-elle.

Il s’accroupit devant elle.

« Viens et tu auras à manger et à boire, » déclara-t-il, lui offrant ce dont elle avait le plus besoin à cet instant, pour la faire plier.

Et effectivement, elle hocha doucement la tête et consentit à prendre de nouveau sa main, le poignard toujours dans l’autre. Il sourit intérieurement en se rendant compte qu’elle avait trouvé comment rétracter les lames. _Prometteuse_...

Il se détourna du carnage et prit le chemin de la navette la plus proche.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Vers le milieu du trajet, il sentit qu’elle lâchait sa main.

« Avance, » déclara-t-il, avant de la regarder en remarquant qu’elle ne continuait pas.

Il découvrit le petit corps à quatre pattes, au sol, en train de gémir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il par réflexe.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il s’en souciait réellement.

« Je... le sol... ça bouge... je ne... maman... » balbutia la petite avant de vomir de la bile, son estomac vide protestant violemment contre l’effort insurmontable que constituait cette marche pour son corps affamé.

Dans sa chute, elle avait laissé tomber le poignard, qu’il ramassa et glissa dans une de ses poches.

« As-tu encore l’intention de rendre le non contenu de ton estomac ? » demanda-t-il en s’accroupissant devant elle, se sentant vaguement concerné si elle devait le faire _sur lui_.

Elle se contenta de gémir et de secouer lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Il réalisa qu’elle n’avait rien dû manger depuis des jours. La marche et les émotions fortes devaient avoir eu raison de son corps.

Avec un soupir agacé il la ramassa et la cala dans le creux de son bras gauche.

Il fut tout de même satisfait qu’elle ne se soit pas évanouie. Elle _était_ forte.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois dans le petit vaisseau de transport, il s’installa confortablement et ordonna le retour vers Sanctuary. Il déposa son colis sur le siège à côté de lui. Malgré qu’elle soit assise, elle tangua à tel point qu’il dut la rattraper avant qu’elle tombe du fauteuil. Par précaution, il la prit et la posa à même le sol, avant de s’en désintéresser.

« Remonte, » ordonna-t-il au pilote.

« Mais M... Maître, les soldats ? » demanda celui-ci en parlant de la cinquantaine de créatures qui était arrivée avec ce vaisseau et qui était en train de faire son travail d’extermination.

« Ils reviendront avec un autre vaisseau, » déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. « S’ils n’arrivent pas à grimper avant que tous soient repartis... eh bien, il reste la moitié des habitants. Ils auront de quoi se nourrir quelques temps. »

Que pouvaient bien lui faire le destin de ces choses ? se demanda-t-il. Il devait remonter sur le vaisseau. Point. Il ferait torturer le pilote, une fois qu’Ebony serait de retour.

Il sentit la gamine s’affaler contre sa botte alors que le vaisseau décollait. Il l’ignora et regarda par un hublot l’appareil prendre de l’altitude. Quand il pouvait, il regardait les planètes où ils étaient passés s’éloigner lentement. Il y avait quelque chose d’apaisant à savoir qu’il avait sauvé un autre monde. Ça lui redonnait du courage. Une raison de continuer.

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il lui jeta un coup d’œil et, après une hésitation, la souleva et la mit debout sur ses genoux, pour qu’elle soit à hauteur de l’ouverture. Elle agrippa ses petites mains au bord du hublot et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se tourna vivement vers le Titan mais l’épuisement la fit vaciller. De nouveau, il la rattrapa avant qu’elle tombe.

« Assieds-toi, » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais je ne vais plus rien voir. C’est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Assieds-toi, » répéta-t-il plus sèchement et elle se figea totalement, les yeux plein de larmes.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le Titan se trouva bête.

« Tu vas tomber si tu restes debout, et tu vas te faire mal, » déclara-t-il comme on parle à un imbécile.

« Mais je ne vais plus voir dehors, » souffla-t-elle, le menton tremblant. « Si... si tu me tiens, je ne tomberai pas... Maman... elle me tiendrait, » finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il eut envie de la ranger dans un coin et de poser son armure par-dessus. Mais il savait qu’elle allait pleurer. Et crier. Et son mal au crâne n’était passé que depuis quelques jours... et, d’accord, elle venait d’essayer de le manipuler, et s’il n’aimait pas qu’elle s’en serve sur lui, il apprécia qu’elle sache le faire, surtout à son âge.

« Très bien, » grogna-t-il.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire époustouflant. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis une seconde.

Qu’avait-il fait de si incroyable ?

« Qu’est-ce c’est ? » demanda la gamine en tapant du doigt sur la vitre.

Un peu déstabilisé qu’elle soit déjà passée à autre chose, il laissa de côté son ébahissement pour regarder ce qu’elle lui montrait. La planète.

Un coin de son esprit nota qu’elle était de nouveau à peu près en forme. Malgré son état. Bien entendu, il suffirait d’un rien pour qu’elle tombe inconsciente. Pourtant, elle trouvait encore la force de rester debout.

« Tu parles de la planète ? » demanda-t-il.

« La quoi ? »

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Les enfants... il fallait tout leur apprendre. Il s’en sentait déjà agacé.

« La sphère, » rectifia-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« C’est quoi une sfaire ? Moi je te parle de la grosse boule verte et marron, » expliqua-t-elle comme si c’était, _lui,_ l’imbécile.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas perdre patience.

« Sphère veut dire la même chose que boule, » expliqua-t-il, les dents serrées. « Et cette _sphère_ , » insista-t-il sur le mot, « c’est là d’où tu viens. Ta _planète_. »

Elle fronça encore les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, totalement absorbée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« C’est quand que je pourrai y retourner ? Et revoir papa et maman ? » demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement et se laissant aller dans l’étreinte des grandes mains du Titan.

Il se désintéressa de la question en pensant qu’elle défaillait. Il la laissa glisser le long de son bras et la retint contre son torse, mais elle était toujours consciente. Elle bâilla clairement cette fois, en calant sa tête sous son menton, se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et ramenant ses petits bras entre leurs deux corps.

« Hein, quand ? » répéta-t-elle en frottant légèrement sa joue contre l’armure du Titan. « C’est froid et dur, » marmonna-t-elle sans pour autant bouger.

« Je ne sais pas, Gamora, » souffla-t-il parce que c’était la vérité. Rien ne disait qu’ils n’y retourneraient pas un jour. « Pour l’instant, c’est moi qui vais m’occuper de toi. »

« Mmmh mmmh, d’accord. »

Elle tendit un bras vers l’arrière et tira sur le poignet du Titan jusqu’à ce que son bras soutienne la fillette en passant dans le bas de son dos. Elle en fit autant avec le second et poussa un soupir, glissant finalement dans le sommeil.

Thanos fut bien content d’être seul, parce qu’il était... perturbé. La fillette était... déstabilisante.

Qu’elle puisse s’assoupir alors qu’elle était dans les bras de l’ _ennemi_ le dépassa totalement. Comment pouvait-elle baisser sa garde à ce point ? Puis il se rappela l’état de fatigue dans lequel elle était et supposa que c’était logique que son corps cherche à récupérer. Il ferma les yeux.

 _C_ _’_ _est quand que je pourrai y retourner ? Et revoir_ _papa et maman_   _?_

Sans le vouloir, cela lui rappela une scène similaire. Non pas une enfant à la peau verte mais d’un jeune Titan à la peau violette, qui avait vu s’éloigner sa terre natale de la même manière que la fillette.

Une brusque envie de fracasser ce qui se trouvait sous sa main le prit. Mais sous sa main... il inspira profondément. Ce serait contre productif d’abîmer la fillette. S'il la blessait, il faudrait attendre qu'elle soit en état avant de commencer à la former.

Il décida de chasser ces pensées parasites et voulu se pencher par le hublot mais _on_ l’en empêcha. Il serra les dents. Quelle idée avait-il eu de ramasser cette chose aussi exaspérante et minuscule ?

Ne pouvant faire autre chose que prendre son mal en patience, il referma les yeux, attendant que le pilote les emmène jusqu'au Sanctuary

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois sur le vaisseau mère, ne sachant que faire de son _paquet_ , il le garda dans ses bras et le déposa sur son fauteuil de commandement, où la fillette se recroquevilla. Il décida de la laisser à son sommeil réparateur. Il n’avait pas envie de s’asseoir pour le moment de toute façon. Lorsqu’elle se réveillerait, il la ferait manger, lui attribuerait un lit, et son entraînement commencerait.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle à leur tour, Ebony le regarda avec un air de profonde trahison et ses autres enfants avec une part de haine non négligeable dans le regard. Le Titan les ignora. Il n’aurait qu’à leur rappeler qu’ils n’étaient pas indispensables. Ça les ramènerait à de meilleurs sentiments.

Et sinon ? Eh bien, ils _étaient_ remplaçables.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il n’avait rien à faire, mais il resta à la passerelle, afin de voir ses enfants s’affairer autour de lui, pour lui... il devait vérifier que personne ne tirait au flan. Chacun devait mériter sa place.

Les chefs d’escadrons faisaient parfaitement leur travail. Au-dessus d’eux, les chefs de sections également. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu’à Proxima, Corvus et Cull... et Ebony.

Mais ses enfants... ils leur arrivaient de se croire un peu trop au-dessus des autres. Ils pensaient avoir les faveurs de leur Père. Quel orgueil. Thanos les remettait dans le droit chemin régulièrement. Ils n’étaient au-dessus des autres que parce que le Titan le voulait bien. Il leur rappelait aussi de temps à autres qu’ils avaient eu des prédécesseurs, et qu’ils auraient des successeurs.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Père, as-tu déjà choisi une autre planète ? » demanda Maw, quelques heures plus tard.

« Tu as des enfants ? » s'éleva une petite voix.

Tous se figèrent sauf le Titan. Il se tourna vers la fillette qui était en train de s'étirer sur le fauteuil, les bras et les jambes pendant dans le vide.

_Pourquoi se réveille-t-elle aussi rapidement ? Elle ne pouvait pas me ficher la paix encore un peu._

« Ils te ressemblent pas du tout, » enchaîna la gamine en le regardant la tête à l'envers, en n'ayant aucune réponse. « Ils font peur. Et ils sont moches, » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, un peu après les avoir détaillés tous les quatre du regard.

Bien entendu, leurs ouïes développées captèrent très bien les mots. En l'absence de leur maître, elle aurait été déjà morte.

« Où est leur maman ? Est-ce qu'elle est moche aussi ? » demanda-t-elle au Titan.

Une hilarité déroutante monta en Thanos. Vraiment. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il dut réprimer un sourire à la dernière seconde. Mais il parvint à garder un masque neutre et à retrouver son sérieux avant de recroiser le regard de la fillette.

Elle avait de l'appréhension et de l'espoir dans les yeux, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende les bras dans sa direction. Il profita d'un des membres tendus pour tirer la gamine et la poser au sol, sur ses pieds.

« Suis-moi, » ordonna-t-il.

Puis, il donna à son second des coordonnées approximatives dans le système stellaire le plus proche et se dirigea vers ses appartements, vérifiant à l'oreille que la gamine le suivait.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant de croiser un escadron de soldats chitauris. Ils s'aplatirent devant leur leader, qui ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'œil en passant. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, à l'angle de la coursive suivante, Thanos remarqua le silence. Il se retourna et vit la fillette une dizaine de mètres plus loin, recroquevillée au sol, la tête dans les bras, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, appelant sa mère dans une litanie de murmures.

Il revint sur ses pas et posa un genou à terre pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrogea-t-il en tirant doucement sur ses bras pour étudier son expression.

Elle se contenta de se jeter contre lui, enroulant ses mains derrière sa nuque, le visage caché dans le creux de son cou. Il secoua la tête et la repoussa tranquillement.

« Regarde-moi Gamora, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle obéit au bout de quelques secondes. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et son regard rempli de peur.

« On ne va pas parler au milieu d'un couloir. Je t'emmène à ta chambre et tu vas m'expliquer. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, en tentant de s'approcher à nouveau de lui, mais il se releva et reprit son chemin. Il remarqua qu'elle marchait bien plus près de lui cette fois-ci. Il se demanda s'il fallait qu'il lui dise de faire attention, mais après tout, s'il lui donnait un coup de pied, elle retiendrait mieux la leçon qu'avec une simple mise en garde. Il passa devant la porte de ses appartements et s'arrêta devant la suivante, pris d'une légère hésitation.

Il n'avait jamais voulu que les appartements de chaque côté des siens soient occupés. Il avait toujours tenu à être au calme lorsqu'il n'était pas avec les autres. Mais il ne fallait pas être prophète pour savoir qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Preuve en était les bras qui venaient de s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse.

Il secoua vaguement la jambe pour se libérer et avança. Quelques pas plus tard, il entendit un faible gémissement.

« La prochaine fois tu resteras plus loin de moi. Ainsi, tu ne te feras pas mal, » déclara-t-il sans lui accorder plus moindre attention.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. En entrant se trouvait un petit salon avec deux fauteuils, une baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur, une table pour quatre personnes. Sur la gauche, quelques emplacements pour conserver de la nourriture, des gamelles et des couverts. À droite se trouvaient deux portes. Une donnait sur une pièce avec douche et l'autre menait vers une chambre.

Il n'hésita pas avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil et de s'y asseoir.

« Assieds-toi, » demanda-t-il et la petite s'approcha de lui, les bras commençant à se tendre pour qu'il la prenne. « Non. Dans l'autre. »

Elle resta immobile, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Il attendit patiemment et quelques minutes plus tard, elle céda et se dirigea en traînant des pieds, la tête basse, vers le siège, sur lequel elle n'arriva pas à grimper. Il se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Il se leva et la tira par le col de sa tunique pour l'asseoir.

« Je reviens. Ne bouge pas, » déclara-t-il en sortant.

Il passa rapidement par ses appartements, prit quelques sachets de nourriture et lorsqu'il revint, elle était recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, pleurant à gros sanglots, appelant encore sa mère.

Allons, que lui arrivait-il _encore_?

« Gamora, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu... Tu... parti... seule ! » pleura-t-elle.

Il essaya de comprendre.

« Tu étais seule ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Je t'ai dis que je revenais, » rappela-t-il.

« Papa aussi... a dit qu'il re- revenait, » continua-t-elle. « Papa... maman... MAMAN ! » cria-t-elle soudain, ses sanglots redoublants.

Le Titan pinça les lèvres, sentant poindre un début d'agacement. Mais s'il s'énervait, il allait aggraver les choses.

« Je te laisse te calmer seule. Je reviendrai dans un moment, » lâcha-t-il en se détournant.

Il entendit un bruit léger, mais sourd suivit d'un piétinement. Le temps de pivoter, elle était déjà agrippée à sa jambe. Il retint un grognement.

Elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

« Gamora, lâche-moi, » réussit-il à demander d'un ton neutre.

« Je veux maman, » murmura-t-elle.

Il croisa son regard et la réplique acide qu'il allait lâcher mourut sur ses lèvres. C'était une petite fille. Elle était perdue, seule, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je te l'ai dis, enfant. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi pendant un certain temps, » rappela-t-il en s'accroupissant.

« Alors pourquoi tu pars ? » demanda-t-elle, le menton encore tremblotant.

« Parce qu'ici, c'est chez toi. Pas chez moi, » expliqua-t-il. « Mes appartements sont plus loin dans le couloir. »

« Mais chez maman c'est aussi chez moi. C'est chez nous. Avec papa, » protesta-t-elle.

« Pas ici, Gamora. Tu vas vivre dans tes appartements. Seule. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Rien. Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Titan.

« Parce que, à la maison, quand je fais quelque chose de pas bien, maman m'envoie ma chambre. Seule, » souffla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Écoute, je vais voir si je peux trouver un arrangement pour que tu ne sois pas, » il bloqua sur les derniers mots, « pas totalement seule. En attendant, tu restes ici. Et tu ne pleures pas. Si tu es seule, c'est bien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fais quelque chose de mal. Je t'ai laissé de la nourriture sur la table, il faut que tu manges, » expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

Les petits yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais elle ne dit ni ne fit rien, alors il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de son appartement et s'installa – s'affala – dans un de ses propres fauteuils.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il regarda un bon moment l'espace défiler sous ses yeux sans rien faire d'autre. Comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment élever un enfant. Personne à bord ne le saurait. Et il n'était pas ignorant ou inconscient au point de laisser un de ses lieutenants s'en occuper, ceci dit. Elle était sa charge.

Les mots le frappèrent violemment.

Non. Elle ne serait jamais sa charge. Sa charge, c'était ce qu'il faisait tous les jours. La Mission. Elle, elle serait une guerrière. Elle  _l'aiderait_  dans sa charge. un jour. Pour le moment, il allait devoir lui trouver des vêtements. Une arme adaptée à sa taille. Menacer assez ses lieutenants pour éviter qu'ils la tuent et balancent son corps dans l'espace, ou pire, qu'ils la torturent. Et lui allait devoir déployer des trésors de patience. Il allait commencer par lui expliquer très clairement ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire. Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle aurait le  _droit_  de faire. Ça irait bien plus vite.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il eut la soudaine envie de faire demi-tour et de la rendre à sa planète.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la cloison qui séparait son coin garde-manger de la chambre de la fillette. Il hocha la tête, appréciant qu'elle prenne l'initiative de visiter. Pourtant, rapidement, il n'y eut plus aucun mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, des sanglots étouffés firent leur apparition.

 _Encore_? soupira-t-il intérieurement

Il regarda le mur et la solution pour ne pas la laisser totalement livrée à elle-même vint d'un coup. Satisfait de sa réflexion, il se leva et retourna dans l'autre appartement.

« Gamora ? » appela-t-il, mais elle ne vint pas. « J'ai trouvé une solution, enfant. Viens, que je te l'explique. »

Il patienta, le temps qu'elle sorte timidement de sa chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment pâle et la manière dont elle vacillait l'alerta. Elle n'allait pas bien. Il jeta un œil à la table et vit qu'un sachet de nourriture était par terre, mais non entamé. Il réprima son agacement, une fois encore.

« Gamora, pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pas réussi à ouvrir, » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. « J'ai tiré, mais y'a eu plein de petits trucs blancs partout dans mes yeux. Et j'ai eu envie de vomir encore. Et... » ses yeux se remplirent encore de larme. « J'avais mal au ventre, et j'étais… » elle recommença à pleurer, « seule et j'ai, j'ai eu peur, » finit-elle, la voix hachée.

Le Titan s'occupa des choses dans l'ordre. Il récupéra le sachet de nourriture, l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers les placards pour chercher une assiette. Il entendit un grattement. Se retournant, il vit la fillette agrippée à une chaise, les yeux fermés. Elle penchait vers l'arrière. Le bruit avait été celui des pieds de la chaise lorsqu'elle s'était rattrapée au pied.

« Assieds-toi par terre, tu vas tomber sinon, » lui dit-il avant de prendre une assiette, de verser un peu de nourriture dedans, et de poser une cuillère par-dessus le tout.

Il revint vers elle et posa l'assiette devant elle, par terre. Il se redressa ensuite, pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'espace. Quelques temps plus tard, il jeta un œil à la fillette. Elle pleurait dans un silence total, mais ne faisait pas attention à lui.  _Passe-t-elle son temps à ça ?_  Cette fois, il comprit sans avoir à lui demander. La cuillère était bien trop grande pour sa petite bouche. Et elle avait mis de la nourriture par terre. Il la vit poser la cuillère, repousser l'assiette et se mettre à quatre pattes, avant d'approcher son visage du sol.

« Non, c'est sale, » intervint-il, sans préciser qu'il était possible qu'il y ait eu un jour un mercenaire se vidant de son sang à cet endroit même et que le sang n'avait été que partiellement nettoyé et s'était incrusté dans le sol.

Elle se redressa sur les genoux.

« Il faut faire attention à la nourriture, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, » approuva-t-il. « Mais je fais en sorte qu'il y en ait tout de même assez dans le vaisseau pour se nourrir correctement. Tu n'as pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Alors je vais aller te chercher une autre cuillère, plus petite. »

Il se leva et fouilla jusqu'à trouver ce qui lui convenait. Il donna la petite cuillère à la fillette qui s'en saisit d'une main, récupéra l'assiette de l'autre, avant de la reposer.

« Ça tourne, » murmura-t-elle.

« Vas-tu pouvoir manger seule ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je... » elle n'alla pas plus loin, ses yeux se fermant à moitié.

Le Titan ferma les siens complètement, le temps de trouver du courage.

« Comment faisais-tu chez toi ? »

« Maman, elle- je m'asseyais sur et e- el- elle me donnait à manger lente- lentement si- sinon je vomissais » expliqua-t-elle avec des phrases décousues.

Thanos se pencha donc, récupéra la petite chose dans un bras, l'assiette et la cuillère de l'autre main et s'assit sur une chaise, posant la gamelle sur la table. Il mit avec difficultés de la nourriture dans la toute petite cuillère, puis l'approcha de la fillette. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il y enfila le tout. Il retira la cuillère et la reposa dans l'assiette. Il découvrit quelques gouttes sur son pantalon. Il les récupéra avec son doigt et par habitude – supposa-t-il – elle s'approcha dudit doigt, la langue sortie, pour lécher la nourriture. Il la laissa faire, les sourcils froncés. Elle paraissait si petite, par moment. En voyant la taille de son doigt et de la petite langue, il se rappela combien son corps était encore faible, au-delà de la famine qui l'avait épuisée.

Puis elle se réinstalla contre son torse en vacillant un peu. Il reprit la cuillère, et continua de nourrir la petite fille. Plus le repas avança, plus il se sentit perturbé.

Il y avait quelque chose de... il aidait la gamine à se nourrir, parce qu'elle était trop faible pour le faire. Sans lui. Sans lui, elle serait morte. il avait l'habitude de  _sauver_  des gens. Des populations entières, même. Mais pas de cette manière. Et cela le déstabilisa un peu. Elle lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité lorsqu'elle leva une main entre l'assiette et sa bouche.

« Je vais vomir sinon, » souffla-t-elle.

Il reposa la cuillère et elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

« Gamora, si tu veux dormir, tu as un lit, » déclara-t-il en la reposant par terre, tout en se levant.

« Tu as dit que tu t'occupais de moi, » protesta-t-elle. « Maman faisait comme ça. Elle me gardait pendant que je dormais. »

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, » rappela-t-il.

« Non ! Tu es méchant ! Je veux rentrer ! » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant ostensiblement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle argumente, mais rien ne vint, alors il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton soudain paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit-il en ouvrant la porte. « Et tu n'oublieras pas de nettoyer et de ranger ce que tu as utilisé pour manger, » finit-il en la claquant.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois dans ses appartements, il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait même pas prévenue qu'il allait faire mettre une porte entre sa chambre et son salon. Il eut presque envie de ne pas le faire, mais il fallait voir les choses en face. Elle n'était absolument pas autonome. Il n'avait personne de compétent – lui compris. Et il était hors de question qu'il fasse venir quelqu'un exprès pour ça. Il allait donc falloir qu'il s'en occupe lui-même, les premiers temps. Et ça allait lui en prendre, du temps.

Il pouvait déléguer la Mission à Ebony. Il l'avait déjà fait, il le referait. Il faudrait simplement qu'il fasse attention à ce que son bras droit ne se sente pas pousser des ailes.

Et puis, il fallait être honnête, ça ne le gênait pas d'avoir un peu de distraction.

Par association d'idées, cela lui rappela qu'il avait un pilote à faire punir. Il se releva et sortit. Il venait de passer devant la porte de Gamora pour se diriger vers la passerelle lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de casse. Il revint sur ses pas et entra dans les appartements, vaguement contrarié de ne pas faire payer son impertinence au pilote aussi rapidement que prévu. Il ignora la fillette qui sursauta violemment et analysa la scène.

L'assiette était par terre, le reste du repas étalé à côté. La cuillère était sous la chaise. Il y avait de la nourriture dégoulinant de la table et de la chaise jusqu'au sol.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à la petite fille qui avait un regard terrorisé.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla.

« Parle, » insista-t-il calmement.

« Je voulais enlever le repas. Mais la table est- » balbutia-t-elle en tendant la main.

Effectivement, là où il avait placé l'assiette – loin du bord pour ne pas être renversée – était trop loin pour la gamine, qui avait dû s'étirer au maximum pour prendre la gamelle et la lâcher à un moment quelconque du processus.

Il hocha la tête.

« Dans la salle de bain, sous la vasque, il y a de quoi nettoyer. Va, » ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

Il se releva et attendit qu'elle revienne avec une serpillère et une bassine.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'ai vu maman le faire. »

« Très bien. Je te laisse t'en occuper. Pose l'assiette et la cuillère sur la chaise si tu ne peux pas atteindre l'évier. Fais attention à ne pas te blesser. Tu devras attendre mon retour si c'est le cas, pour que je te soigne. De mon côté, je vais demander à faire installer une porte entre nos deux appartements. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, le regard littéralement rempli d'espoir.

« Je vais donc ordonner à un ingénieur de s'occuper de ça. J'ai également quelques affaires à traiter. Je serai absent un moment, » expliqua-t-il avant de la laisser.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsque Thanos arriva sur la passerelle, il sut que Proxima et Ebony parlaient de choses dont il n'allait pas aimer le contenu. Il le vit à leur posture, à la manière dont ils évitèrent son regard et dont ils lui sourirent hypocritement lorsqu'ils ne purent plus faire autrement. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts sous son menton, les regardant en silence assez longtemps pour qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise. Ils devaient savoir que leur Maître savait même ce qu'ils voulaient cacher.

« Je vous écoute, mes enfants. »

« Père ? nous ne... » tenta sa fille.

« Proxima, Proxima, » soupira-t-il. « Tu ne sais pas me mentir. Évite-toi des désagréments et parle. Maintenant, » ordonna le Titan, la voix plus froide et plus basse que d'habitude.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Elle hocha la tête, après un coup d'œil à Maw.

« Nous ne comprenons pas ce que tu veux faire du petit être, » avoua-t-elle

Thanos l'observa un instant, attendant qu'elle développe, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

« Nous pensons que c'est une perte de temps, » finit par dire Midnight

« Oh. Vous  _pensez_? » fit mine de s'étonner Thanos. « Je me passerai de vos réflexions, » grinça-t-il ensuite. « Je vais faire de cette petite une guerrière. »

« Elle est minuscule. Pataude. C'est ridicule, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Prends garde à tes mots, fille, » siffla le Titan, et elle se figea.

« Oui, Père, » répondit-elle immédiatement, mais son regard brûla de rancœur quelques secondes.

« Ce que je fais d'elle n'est pas ton problème, ni celui de quiconque. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Père, » répéta-t-elle, suivie d'Ebony et Cull.

« Parfait. Maintenant, trouvez-moi le pilote qui m'a ramené de Zen Whoberi et amusez-vous avec lui. »

Leurs yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation.

« Père ? » demanda Maw, quémandant plus de précision.

« Il ne m'a pas obéi, » expliqua-t-il succinctement. « Oh, laissez-le en vie, je passerai prendre de ses nouvelles demain. »

Ils quittèrent la passerelle, Maw et Proxima se jetant des coups d'œil qu'ils pensaient discrets. Le Titan les imita quelques minutes plus tard. Il attrapa le premier chef d'escadron chitauris qui passait et le traîna dans un coin.

« Toi et tes soldats, surveillez l'Ordre Noir. Je veux chacune de leurs paroles, chacun de leur déplacement, » ordonna-t-il avant de le relâcher. « Et interdiction de communiquer sur le sujet avec quiconque. »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il passa par l'ingénierie pour cette histoire de porte, retourna à ses appartements, se changea et attrapa un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il cherchait un artefact depuis quelques mois et Corvus était enfin sur une piste. Il se plongea dans sa lecture.

Il ne sut combien de temps plus tard, un hurlement aigu jaillit du couloir. Il hésita, et au second hurlement, qui était clairement un "non" hurlé par Gamora, il laissa son livre pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Deux chitauris avaient acculé la petite fille contre le mur et étaient bien parti pour en faire leur déjeuner. Le Titan s'avança, mais ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Il passa derrière eux et leur brisa la nuque. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, morts. Puis il les attrapa et les tira pour les déposer quelques mètres plus loin, avant de revenir se placer devant la demoiselle.

Elle s'était relevée, les yeux encore écarquillés par la peur, et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il la poussa jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses appartements, la souleva pour la poser dans le fauteuil, se débattit un peu pour qu'elle le lâche, rangea son livre et vint se placer face à elle, un genou au sol pour être à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi es-tu sortie ? » demanda le Titan.

« J'avais faim, je pouvais pas ouvrir la nourriture. Tu as dis que tu revenais. J'ai pas de jouets. Je savais pas quoi faire... » débita la petite en hésitant à le regarder.

Il hocha la tête.

« La porte entre nos appartements sera faite demain matin. En attendant, tu vas rester avec moi, ici. Cette nuit, tu dormiras dans le fauteuil, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, du soulagement dans le regard.

« Il faut que tu me dises comment se passait une journée sur ta planète, » dit-il en se redressant et s'installant à la table. « Il faut aussi que je sache ce que tu sais faire pour savoir ce que tu auras à apprendre. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas attentive.

« Gamora, » dit-il un peu plus sèchement.

Elle sursauta violemment et se recroquevilla, tentant de s'enfoncer dans le rembourrage du siège. Le Titan fronça les sourcils à cette réaction démesurée.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Ils veulent me... me... j'ai peur, » gémit-elle.

« Les soldats ? Ils ne te feront rien, » assura-t-il.

« C'est pas vrai. Ils voulaient me faire mal, » rappela-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il sentait la peur émaner d'elle et ce fut ce qui le convainquit de prendre le temps de lui expliquer.

« Gamora, regarde-moi, » demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Il se remit à genoux devant le fauteuil, et posa une main sur le bord de l'assise pour se stabiliser.

Il attendit qu'elle se redresse pour continuer.

« Les chitauris – c'est le nom des soldats – sont sous mes ordres. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher, mais je vais le faire. Dès demain, tu ne craindras rien sur ce vaisseau, c'est compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu vas me protéger ? » demanda-t-elle doucement à son oreille avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la retirer.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te protéger toute seule, » répondit-il en la faisant reculer.

Une profonde tristesse mélangée de peur voilà le regard de la petite.

« En attendant, oui, je te protégerai, » ajouta-t-il instinctivement.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu hésitante.

« D'accord. »

Il se redressa.

« Si nous mangions ? » proposa-t-il.

« Oh oui ! J'ai faim ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire retrouvé.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les émotions pour le moins versatiles de la fillette. Comme un peu plus tôt, il prit deux sachets de nourriture, les ouvrit et les versa dans des assiettes. Il prit deux cuillères – dont une petite – et emporta le tout sur la table. Il dénicha une caisse à mettre sur la chaise pour que la gamine soit à la bonne hauteur et ils mangèrent face à face, dans un silence étonnant. Le Titan regardait, sans la voir, la fillette manger, et Gamora était concentrée à l'extrême pour ne pas faire tomber une goutte de nourriture en dehors de l'assiette ou de sa bouche.

Une fois le repas fini, il l'aida à descendre, débarrassa, nettoya la vaisselle et le temps qu'il revienne, la gamine s'était endormie dans le fauteuil. Dans  _son_  fauteuil. Il s'en saisit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se réveille, voire prenne peur, et la posa dans le second. Mais elle ne broncha pas.

Et ça perturba le Titan. Il avait l'impression que son monde avait été retourné depuis que la gamine était apparue dans son champ de vision, sur la planète.

Elle n'était pas méfiante envers lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle ne le fuyait pas. Elle ne détournait pas le regard. Elle s'accrochait à lui. En un mot, elle avait l'air de lui faire  _confiance_.

Ce n'était pas habituel. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Enfin, pas depuis des millénaires. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir à l'époque, et il ne le savait pas plus maintenant.

Il reprit son livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver l'endroit où il s'était abruptement arrêté.

Il devait retrouver cet artefact.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une scène de ce chapitre qui contient un petit peu de torture. Je ne pense pas qu'elle choque quiconque mais je la notifierai au début et à la fin par des /!\\. Pour ceux qui ne voudraient vraiment pas la lire, je mets le résumé de la scène en note de fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La petite se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard. Il lui laissa quelques minutes, puis lui demanda de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avant de prendre place dans l'autre.

« Je vais t'expliquer rapidement comment fonctionne ce vaisseau. Il s'appelle Sanctuary... » commença-t-il. « Je suis celui qui décide de tout ici, mais tu dois l'avoir compris. »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« C'est pour ça que les soldats qui font peur ils peuvent pas me faire de mal. Parce que t'es le chef, et  _tu_  leur fait peur, » approuva-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai quatre lieutenant, mes enfants, » continua-t-il, ne faisant pas attention à l'observation de la fillette. « On les appelle parfois l'Ordre Noir. Il y a mon bras droit, Ebony Maw. Il est magicien. Puis il y a Proxima Midnight et son mari, Corvus Glaive, ainsi que Cull Obsidian. Eux, ce sont des guerriers. Les meilleurs. J'avais une autre fille, mais elle est morte, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tes enfants moches ? »

Les narines du Titan frémirent, mais une fois de plus, il ravala l'amusement mêlé d'agacement qui montaient en lui.

« Je te demanderais de ne pas les appeler comme ça. Ce n'est pas gentil, » déclara-t-il seulement et elle se figea avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

« D'accord. Pardon. Je voulais pas être méchante. »

« Je sais, » confirma-t-il. « C'est pour ça que tu ne seras pas punie cette fois. Mais fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Elle se raidit un peu mais n'ajouta rien.

« Le reste de l'équipage sont des soldats chitauris, des ingénieurs et des mécaniciens de différentes races. Il y a également quelques cuisiniers... »

Il passa un bon quart d'heure à détailler le fonctionnement global du Sanctuary, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à moins l'écouter. Son regard se baladait dans la pièce autour de lui de plus en plus régulièrement. Une fois encore il hésita. Elle était très jeune. Sa capacité d'attention devait être limitée. Même si un quart d'heure lui paraissait  _vraiment_  peu.

Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, vraiment.

« Gamora ? » l'appela-t-il et elle cligna des yeux, retournant à la réalité. « Est-ce qu'il y avait une école dans ton village ? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-elle.

« Et à partir de quel âge les enfants y allaient ? »

« Cinq ans, six des fois, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et tu as quel âge ? »

« Je viens d'avoir quatre ans ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

Il retint une grimace. Il allait devoir  _tout_  lui apprendre. Il eut la confuse impression qu'il aurait dû être plus énervé qu'il ne l'était, mais la sensation s'en alla comme elle était venue.

« Très bien. Alors on alternera les moments de travail et de quartier libre, » décida-t-il, se parlant à lui-même.

« Quartier libre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une pause. C'est un moment ou tu fais ce dont tu as envie, » expliqua-t-il et elle approuva d'un mouvement de la tête

« J'ai soif, » avoua-t-elle.

Le Titan fut décontenancé durant quelques secondes, le temps d'essayer de faire un lien avec ce qu'il venait de dire, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle venait simplement de changer de sujet.  _L'esprit changeant des enfants_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement. Puis, il se leva et alla lui remplir un verre.

« Tu vas manger avec moi, en attendant que tu saches le faire seule, » décida-t-il.

« Maman elle avait mis les verres dans les placard en bas pour que je puisse les prendre, » expliqua la fillette. « Mais je suis trop petite pour le borinet, » soupira-t-elle en désignant l'objet de la main.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son majeur avant d'inspirer calmement.

« Le  _robinet_ , » rectifia-t-il. « Alors je te préparerai quelques verres d'avance, que je poserai sur le bord de l'évier. Il va falloir te trouver quelques caisses pour que tu t'en serves comme marchepied. Ça te permettra d'atteindre plus de choses, sans dépendre de moi, » marmonna-t-il, réfléchissant tout en parlant.

Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point il allait devoir articuler sa vie autour de cet enfant. Il allait être dépossédé de ses propres appartements alors qu'elle en avait à elle...

La gamine approuva au fur et à mesure, tout en buvant son verre. Forcément, elle finit par faire passer l'eau par-dessus le récipient. Elle se figea et leva un regard penaud vers le Titan.

« Gamora, tu as le droit de faire les erreurs une fois. Je te dirai que tu ne dois plus recommencer, et c'est tout. C'est seulement si tu recommences que tu seras punie. As-tu compris ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Il récupéra le verre et le rinça, avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« J'ai encore quelques informations à te transmettre avant de se coucher. Viens, » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle trottina vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant le fauteuil, collée à ses jambes.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, » proposa-t-il en désignant l'autre fauteuil.

Elle se tendit et un voile de tristesse tomba sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas le problème, mais elle se détourna et lui obéit. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Sûrement qu'elle avait pensé à ses parents. Pour la distraire, il continua ses explications.

« Parmi les règles du vaisseau, il y en a une qui est réellement importante. Chacun doit faire sa part du travail. Tu vas devoir prouver que tu sers à quelque chose. Dans un premier temps, tu ne pourras pas te battre, ou aider, bien entendu, mais tu devras montrer que tu progresses, que tu retiens ce que tu liras et ce que je t'expliquerai. »

« Je sais pas bien lire encore, » avoua-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Elle ne savait  _rien_  ou presque, après tout. Pourtant, une vague de découragement s'abattit sur lui. Il se demanda dans quel genre de galère il s'était mis...

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à finir de t'apprendre, » déclara-t-il après avoir sérieusement envisagé l'idée de la refiler au premier chitauris qui serait passé dans le couloir.

Il lui énonça quelques règles simples et en la voyant bâiller, il décida d'arrêter. Il alla lui chercher une couverture.

« Est-ce que tu peux coller les deux fauteuils ? Pour que je mette mes jambes étendues ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il acquiesça et s'exécuta. Une fois l'enfant dans son  _lit_ , il passa par la salle de bain et alla lui-même se coucher.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le titan se leva tôt. Il réveilla la fillette le temps de lui dire qu'il avait des choses à faire, qu'il avait préparé deux verres d'eau et avait posé un peu de nourriture sur la chaise. Elle hocha la tête, encore à moitié endormie et il la laissa.

Il n'était pas arrivé à la passerelle depuis plus de cinq minutes que le chef d'escadron chitauris se présenta et la peur qui émanait de lui agaça d'emblée le Titan.

« Parle, » déclara-t-il.

« Vos enfants… cherchent un moyen d'éliminer la petite chose verte humanoïde, Maître, » expliqua succinctement le soldat.

Bon. Au moins il n'avait pas tourné autour du pot.

« Bien. Retourne à ton travail, » répondit-il seulement et l'autre ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, filant avant que son maître décide de le torturer pour une raison ou une autre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**/!\/!\/!\**

Une fois seul, le Titan réfléchit quelques minutes, le temps de trouver un moyen sûr de régler le problème. Et de faire savoir au reste du vaisseau que Gamora était intouchable, puisqu'il avait dit à la fillette qu'il le ferait.

Il rejoignit ses enfants dans une des salles de tortures. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de cet impertinent pilote, mais il était en vie, comme il l'avait demandé. Il avait pensé lui parler, éventuellement le laisser se remettre de ses blessures s'il se repentait, pas s'en servir pour remettre au pas ses lieutenants. Mais c'était ainsi.

« Vous le voyez ? » demanda le Titan, avec un sourire en coin en se rapprochant du soldat agonisant.

« Oui, Père, merci de nous l'avoir laissé, » répondit Ebony.

Thanos lui attrapa la tête, et la fit tourner, lentement. Lorsqu'il arriva à la limite de ce qui était naturel pour la colonne vertébrale du chitauri, il continua, tout aussi lentement. Corvus entra à ce moment-là, un grand sourire sur les lèvres à la vue de son Père en train de torturer lui-même, ce qui était une chose rare.

« Ah, mon fils, joins-toi à nous. Vous savez ce que ça fait, l'os qui sort de l'articulation. La tension extrême, puis la douleur soudaine, quand les tendons et les ligaments se rompent, » dit-t-il alors que ses lieutenants piétinaient tant ils avaient envie de le rejoindre et d'en faire de même. « Vous l'avez tous fait subir. »

Il se tut quelques secondes afin d'être certain d'avoir l'attention de ses enfants.

« Et vous l'avez subi, » ajouta-t-il, sa voix baissant d'un ton alors que son regard se durcissait.

L'Ordre Noir se figea.

« Père ? » osa souffler Ebony, tendu.

« Il me semblait avoir dit que la fillette ne concernait que moi, » déclara-t-il calmement.

Il vit briller la jalousie et la rancœur dans les quatre paires d'yeux en face de lui. En colère, il oublia une seconde de maîtriser sa force et le crâne du chitauri éclata dans sa main, projetant des éclaboussures de sang noir sur son bras, son torse et son visage. Il lâcha sa victime et s'avança vers ses enfants. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui lui donnait envie de leur arracher les yeux.

« Je briserai tous vos os  _puis_  chaque articulation » gronda-t-il littéralement, le regard flamboyant. « Si j'apprends que  _quiconque_  – que ce soit un simple sous-fifre ou l'un de vous – a essayé de l'approcher de quelques manière que ce soit... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, prenant le temps de les regarder dans les yeux l'un après l'autre. Il y avait de la peur et de l'incompréhension dans leur regard, et la chose dans sa poitrine disparut.

« Faites en sorte que l'information ait circulé dans l'intégralité de mon vaisseau d'ici la mi-journée".Il se détourna et ajouta : " Ebony, il me semble que le vaisseau a besoin de carburant et d'armes. Corvus, tu as un artefact à trouver. Proxima, Cull, profitez de ces quelques jours de tranquillité pour vous entraîner, je vous ai trouvé moins vifs ces derniers temps, » finit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Un amalgame de « Bien Père » et de « Oui Père » arriva à ses oreilles, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il retourna à ses appartements le temps de se changer.  _Saleté de chitauris_.

**/!\/!\/!\**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La fillette, assise dans les fauteuils encore en mode "lit", le regarda avec insistance lorsqu'il passa la porte. Puis, elle descendit de son perchoir avec difficulté et s'avança jusqu'à être assez près pour le toucher. Dans un geste qui allait vite devenir un réflexe – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas – il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Elle leva une main et la posa tout doucement sur le côté de son visage, figeant totalement le Titan.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle, et l'inquiétude était marquée sur son visage.

Il ne sut que dire, son esprit totalement court-circuité par le contact. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire mais son cerveau refusa de se remettre en route.

« C'est à toi le sang ? » insista-t-elle.

Et il comprit. Le sang du chitauris. Il avait nettoyé ses bras, mais pas sa figure.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang, fillette, » la rassura-t-il.

Tout le petit visage se détendit et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou

« Tant mieux. J'ai cru que tu avais mal, » avoua-t-elle.

Encore un peu sonné, il mit quelques secondes avant de la repousser et de se redresser, allant remettre les fauteuils à leurs places afin de pouvoir s'asseoir dans le sien. Avant de devoir se relever, asseoir la gamine dans l'autre et réussir enfin à retourner dans le sien.

_Vivement qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule._

Il commença à lui parler de la création de l'univers. La petite fille écoutait avec attention, mais il vit qu'elle regardait encore les traces de sang, un reste d'inquiétude sur le visage.

« Il ne m'a pas fait mal, Gamora. Concentre-toi, » soupira-t-il.

« C'était un ennemi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita.

« Il fallait que je le punisse. Certains voulaient te faire du mal. J'ai dû faire un exemple. Maintenant, personne n'essaiera de te toucher, » expliqua-t-il en contournant la vérité.

Elle hocha lentement la tête avec un air solennel qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage si jeune.

« Merci Monsieur Thanos, » déclara-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Appelle-moi Père, ça suffira. »

Elle se figea.

« Mais tu n'es pas mon papa, » lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix, le regard triste.

« Je sais, fillette. Mais je vais jouer ce rôle quelques temps. Mes enfants m'appellent ainsi. Et aujourd'hui, tu en fais partie, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protestation.

« J'aime pas tes enfants, » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il, se demandant s'il allait aussi falloir qu'il menace Gamora vis-à-vis de ses frères et sœurs.

« Parce que... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais son regard fuyant donna les informations nécessaires au Titan.

« Ce n'est pas que tu ne les aimes pas, c'est qu'ils te font peur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

Elle acquiesça, un peu honteuse.

« C'est très bien s'ils te font peur. Tu dois en avoir peur. Ça t'évitera de tomber dans un de leurs pièges, » lâcha-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en voyant les yeux de la fillette s'écarquiller de pure terreur. « Je ne dis pas qu'ils  _vont_  te tendre des pièges, enfant. Je te l'ai dis. Sur ce vaisseau, tu ne crains rien. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle tremblait toujours.

« Que faut-il faire pour que tu n'aies plus peur ? » demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle sauta littéralement de son fauteuil et vint s'agripper à ses mollets.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Elle le regarda et tendit les bras devant elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle le fixa, semblant ne pas comprendre non plus.

« Câlin ? » murmura-t-elle.

Enfin, un éclair de compréhension – et d'étonnement – jaillit dans l'esprit du Titan. Il la tira par les bras et elle vint se coller ? Ventouser ? Fondre ? Encastrer ? contre lui, cachant sa tête dans son cou. Il se rappela qu'elle avait tiré ses bras la veille, alors il les plaça autour de son petit corps.

« Pourquoi les gens dans le vaisseau ils sont méchants alors que toi t'es gentil ? C'est ton vaisseau. Les gens devraient être comme toi... » babilla-t-elle contre la peau de son cou.

Que répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Que ce n'était pas avec des  _gentils_  qu'on éliminait la moitié de l'univers. Mais quoi alors ? Et puis il n'était  _pas_  gentil.

« Je te le dirai quand tu seras plus grande, » botta-t-il en touche.

« Grande comment ? »

« Oh, plusieurs années, au moins, » ajouta-t-il pour se donner une marge plus que confortable.

« C'est pas juste ! » marmonna-t-elle, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

_Il allait apprendre dans la douleur que jamais cette marge ne serait assez grande._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le titan repoussa la demoiselle.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps. Commençons ta leçon, » lâcha-t-il.

Plus ou moins de mauvaise grâce, elle accepta qu'il la pose dans son fauteuil. Il se cala dans le fond du sien et reprit son récit de l'évolution de l'univers.

Il resta tout le matin avec elle et vaqua à ses occupations le reste de la journée. Il rapporta des caisses pour les lui poser au pied du fauteuil, de la chaise, de l'évier et à tous les autres endroits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

L'après-midi, un ingénieur vint faire un trou dans le mur et y placer une porte – il avait quelques heures de retard, poser cette porte serait le dernier de ses actes – et Gamora put enfin prendre possession de ses appartements – moyennant une autre série de caisses, y compris dans la salle de bain, et un réaménagement des placards du coin cuisine.

Le Titan lui promit de lui trouver de quoi s'occuper, du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de jouets. En attendant, il lui prêta des livres d'histoires – de peu de valeur, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle en abîme des importants – accompagnés d'illustrations pour qu'elle lise un peu et comprenne le reste avec les images.

Ils avaient mangé en discutant – enfin, avec Gamora monopolisant la parole serait plus juste – et il lui raconta quelques mythes et légendes. La petite fille le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux, tout le temps où il parla, sans essayer de placer un seul mot. Il nota de lui en raconter lorsqu'elle serait particulièrement insupportable, pour la faire taire.

Elle finit par bâiller – même si elle essaya de se cacher.

« Au lit demoiselle, » ordonna le Titan après une quatrième légende.

« Encore une ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu en as eu quatre. C'est tout, » rappela-t-il en se levant.

Elle descendit du fauteuil sans aide – merci la caisse – et alla se coller contre lui, tirant doucement sur sa tunique.

« Juste une ? »

Il baissa le regard jusqu'à croiser celui de la petite.

« Gamora, non. Je ne me répéterai pas. Va au lit. »

Il crut qu'elle allait insister, alors son regard se durcit. Elle déglutit et se recula, allant attendre près du fauteuil.

« Dans ton lit, enfant, » précisa-t-il.

Elle céda et s'en alla en traînant des pieds, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre salle de bain pour une toilette rapide. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il vit que la porte était encore ouverte. Agacé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la gamine pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait obéir  _tout de suite_  mais il vit qu'elle était effectivement couchée.

Elle paraissait minuscule et tellement fragile dans ce grand lit. Il chassa la pensée.

« Tu as gardé les mêmes vêtements, » remarqua-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autres. « Tu en auras des propres demain dans la journée. Tu en profiteras pour te laver. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas encore bien me laver seule, » dit-elle seulement.

Il était en train de se transformer en  _nurse_ , pour l'amour de... il se secoua mentalement. Il avait accepté sa tâche. Point.

« Je te montrerai, » soupira-t-il.

Puis il commença à fermer la porte.

« Laisse ouvert ! » s'exclama-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Gamora... »

« Te plaît... » insista-t-elle, le menton tremblant et les yeux humides.

Il leva les siens au ciel.

« Je laisse entrouvert, » céda-t-il.

« Super ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et les yeux secs, et il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. « Bonne nuit, » ajouta-t-elle en baillant.

« Bonne nuit mon enfant, » dit-il en sortant, étouffant son amusement.

_Elle fera une guerrière admirablement rusée._

Il alla se coucher à son tour. Dans son lit, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait moins las qu'habituellement. Peut-être que la fillette serait un poids, un agacement, un test à sa patience, qu'il savait ne pas être élastique. Mais elle serait sans aucun doute un divertissement rafraîchissant dans son quotidien...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La seconde nuit se passa paisiblement. Le troisième jour également. Le Titan avait profité de leur escale de ravitaillement sur la planète Zakel pour envoyer des soldats acheter – voler – quelques jeux et livres pour enfants, que la petite accueillit avec un grand sourire et des remerciements à profusion. Il découvrit qu'elle pouvait être absorbée un temps quasi infini par une lecture jusqu'à en oublier de manger – et si l'entendre lire les mots lentement à voix haute devait être le point négatif, soit, c'était toujours moins gênant que l'écouter babiller et devoir lui répondre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mais la nuit suivante, Gamora n'était plus dans un état de fatigue assez avancé pour ne pas rêver. Son corps allait mieux, mais son esprit lui rappela ce qu'elle avait vécu. Sa planète ravagée. Son attaque par les soldats, dans le couloir. L'absence de ses parents.

Alors qu'il s'était levé pour se désaltérer, le Titan entendit la petite commencer à s'agiter de l'autre côté de la cloison. Puis à gémir. Puis à se débattre dans son sommeil.  _C'était peut-être une bonne idée de ne pas avoir fermé cette porte._  Il ne l'aurait pas entendu sinon. Il se fit également la réflexion que s'il ne s'était pas levé, il ne l'aurait pas entendue, sa propre porte de chambre étant close.

Il rentra silencieusement dans la pièce, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il savait – pour une fois – ce qu'il se passait. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Il en avait assez fait pour savoir ce qu'elle vivait. Il voulait la réveiller, mais il savait qu'elle allait appeler sa mère.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant s'agenouiller devant le lit.

Il n'était pas sa mère, certes. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. C'était aussi... il était  _lui_  et lui... n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à voir quand on sortait d'un cauchemar. Pour une fois, cela le gêna que son apparence fasse peur.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à se poser la question puisqu'elle se réveilla brutalement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et se jeta littéralement à son cou en sanglotant.

« M'abandonne pas... m'abandonne pas... pas toi aussi... te plaît... te plaît... me laisse pas... serai sage... juré... mais me laisse pas, » balbutiait-elle en serrant son cou le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Il y eut une sensation désagréable au niveau de son estomac, et il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui. Un long moment. Il voulait la repousser pour pouvoir parler de son cauchemar, mais – de manière totalement incompréhensible – il s'en sentait incapable. Enfin, quand elle fut un peu calmée, il relâcha son étreinte.

« Raconte-moi, » demanda-t-il.

Sans se décoller de lui, elle commença.

« J'étais dans la grande salle, où tu diriges... la... passelle ? »

« Passerelle, » la corrigea-t-il.

« Pas-se-relle, » s'appliqua-t-elle. « Et y'avait le... l'Ordre... Noir ? »

« Oui. »

« L'Ordre Noir était là mais, » continua-t-elle, avant de renifler et de reprendre « ... y'avait pas toi. » Elle renifla encore. « Et ils disaient que j'étais pas assez forte. Et que je m'appliquais pas assez. Et que tu voulais plus de moi, » le volume de sa voix baissait au fur et à mesure que son rythme s'accélérait, « que tu étais » elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle cherchait le bon mot, « déçu. Et ils partaient et j'étais seule sur la passe- passerelle. Et j'appelais... et y'avait personne, » finit-elle, de nouveau secouée de sanglots.

Cette fois, il la décala de lui juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

« Gamora, c'est un rêve. Cela ne va pas se passer, enfant, » la rassura-t-il.

« Je ferais tout. Je serai la meilleure. Je t'appellerai Père. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux... mais me laisse pas. Pas toi, » murmura-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il posa une main sur son visage, et elle colla sa joue contre sa grande paume.

« Je sais que tu vas y arriver, ma fille. Ne doutes pas de ça. Si je te demande quelque chose, c'est que je sais que tu peux le faire, » ajouta-t-il en appuyant doucement sur ses épaules pour la faire se recoucher.

Mais elle se redressa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'allonger.

« Tu seras fière de moi... Père, » promit-elle, déjà en train de retomber dans le sommeil.

Le Titan resta immobile un long moment. Sa joue le brûlait. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle une sorte de venin sur les lèvres ? Il passa la main sur sa peau mais ne sentit rien. Il sortit discrètement et tira la porte, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Il vérifia, mais sa peau n'avait rien. D'ailleurs, l'impression était passée.

Une autre sensation se manifesta. Il aurait dû être satisfait qu'elle l'appelle Père. Et pourtant, une étrange amertume le tenaillait. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son propre lit qu'il finit par comprendre. Oui, elle l'avait appelé Père. Mais pas parce qu'elle en avait envie. Juste pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne. Par contrainte.

Tant pis. Elle finirait par le penser. Il fallait juste lui laisser le temps.

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit.

Sa propre porte de chambre était entrouverte, cette fois-ci. Ce qui lui permit d'entendre les cinq autres cauchemars de cette nuit-là et de se relever pour consoler la petite. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de parler de choses violentes seulement quand elle serait plus âgée et de vérifier les illustrations des livres qu'il lui passait, s'il voulait dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une envie de partir quelques jours, comme il le faisait régulièrement, le prit la semaine suivante. Il l'étouffa. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas. Il envisagea cependant d'emmener la petite avec lui. Mais là où il allait, ce n'était pas pour les enfants. Elle commençait à aller mieux, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer la vision de terres désolées de son havre. Le spectre de cauchemars et de nuits trop courtes planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Il espéra qu'elle n'en ferait pas trop les nuits suivantes.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quelques jours passèrent encore. Un début de routine avait commencé à s'installer entre eux. Thanos savait à peu près tout ce qu'il allait devoir apprendre à la gamine, et c'était énorme. Il en avait, et bien, il en avait pour des années. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils avaient le temps. Elle ne pourrait pas se battre avant des années non plus.

Ils avaient peaufiné leur organisation et passeraient leurs matinées tous les deux. Le Titan lui apprendrait toutes sortes de choses – il avait compris que son attention était limitée et qu'il fallait varier les sujets pour la garder attentive, et l'après-midi elle apprendrait à s'occuper toute seule – il allait falloir lui dénicher beaucoup,  _beaucoup_  de livres, à la vitesse où elle les apprenait par cœur – alors qu'elle lisait encore lentement.

Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars, mais commençait à se rendormir seule – de temps en temps. Elle appelait son nouveau père seulement si elle se sentait trop mal. Ça le réveillait tout de même, mais il n'avait pas à se lever de son lit, c'était déjà ça.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scène entre /!\ : Thanos va voir ses enfants et les menace de les torturer s'ils tente la moindre chose contre Gamora. Il leur ordonne de passer le mot à tous les occupants du vaisseau.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le sixième jour après l'arrivée de Gamora, ils atteignirent une nouvelle planète.

« Je ne serai pas avec toi ce matin, » déclara-t-il pendant qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air déçue.

« Tu ne dois pas demander, Gamora, » expliqua-t-il. « Si tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de ce que je fais, alors je te le dirai. »

Elle hocha la tête, un peu inquiète de se faire gronder. Elle y avait échappé jusque là, mais il savait qu'elle sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Malgré tout, elle restait une enfant, donc irréfléchie, ce qui allait immanquablement amener à une, voire des disputes.

« Je vais sur une autre planète, aujourd'hui, » décida-t-il de répondre malgré tout.

La petite fille hocha la tête et sembla plonger dans ses pensées quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu vas ramener un autre enfant ? » questionna-t-elle soudain.

« Non. »

Elle sourit. Puis fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? »

Il se rapprocha un peu, se penchant par-dessus la table.

« Parce que tu es une petite fille forte. Que je vais t'entraîner, t'endurcir, pour qu'un jour, tu deviennes une guerrière. Peut-être même la femme la plus féroce de la galaxie, » souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

 _Et également parce que tu n'as pas peur de moi,_  ajouta son esprit, mais il le garda pour lui.

« J'aime bien quand tu souris. T'as l'air gentil comme ça, » lâcha-t-elle, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

« Et quand je ne souris pas ? » demanda-t-il en s'exécutant, ôtant tout amusement de son visage, dardant sur elle un regard glacial et contractant les mâchoires.

Elle le regarda de longues secondes, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Tu as l'air méchant. Tu fais peur, » expliqua-t-elle avec grand sérieux. « Mais moi j'ai pas peur. Parce que en vrai, t'es gentil.

« Je ne suis pas gentil, Gamora, » la contra-t-il sans penser à ce qu'il disait.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Si. Tu m'as protégée des chi- chiri- chitauris, » répliqua-t-elle avec l'air d'énoncer quelque chose d'évident, sans s'attarder sur  _pourquoi_  il avait dit ça.

Il sourit de nouveau mais n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas important.

Elle descendit de la chaise, le laissa débarrasser et lorsqu'il fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie, elle courut vers lui et s'agrippa à sa jambe. Mais il la repoussa doucement.

« Pourquoi t'aimes pas les câlins ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard triste.

Il ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais fait de  _câlin_  avec quiconque, et ce n'était pas un réflexe pour lui. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête.

« Je serai de retour d'ici la fin de la journée. Tu fais attention, ne te blesse pas. Il n'y aura personne pour te soigner. Et ne sors pas de tes appartements, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, sérieuse, et ne chercha pas à obtenir une réponse à sa question initiale.

« Promis. »

Il se leva et s'en alla.

**. . . . .**

Dans la navette qui l'emportait à la surface, en compagnie d'Ebony et de Corvus, il trouva agréable de faire quelque chose qui allait se passer sans surprise, sans complication. C'était reposant. Si l'on excluait le silence tendu dans l'habitacle, là où d'habitude on sentait dans l'air l'excitation des morts à venir.

Il avait continué à faire surveiller l'Ordre Noir, mais ils avaient apparemment laissé tomber l'idée de mettre Gamora hors d'état de  _nuire_. Il faudrait qu'il les récompense. Il avait encore quelques ennemis à éliminer, de-ci, de-là. Il allait leur demander de le faire.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dix-sept jours. Il avait fallu attendre le dix-septième pour que finalement, il soit obligé de la punir réellement. Il avait dû s'absenter pour aller lui-même chercher des informations en fin de nuit et lorsqu'il était revenu, en tout début de matinée, il avait trouvé Gamora endormie dans  _son_  salon, sur  _son_  fauteuil, avec un de  _ses_  livres entre les mains. Ou plutôt, un de ses plus vieux livres tombé au sol lorsqu'elle s'était endormie et dont la couverture s'était déchirée.

Il vit rouge.

« Gamora ! » tonna-t-il.

La petite se réveilla en sursaut, apeurée, avant de sourire en le voyant.

« Tu es rentré ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se figer. « P-Père ? »

« T'ai-je dis que tu n'avais  _pas_  le droit de prendre des livres dans ma bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale alors qu'elle reculait de plusieurs pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je veux l'entendre, » insista-t-il.

« Tu me l'as dit, » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Regarde moi. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Pa-Parce que j'ai lu tous les miens e-et t'étais pas là, alors, » balbutia-t-elle avant de se taire sous le regard furieux.

« Tu aurais dû attendre que je revienne, » gronda-t-il.

« Je-je sais. Pardon, » murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

« J'ai laissé passer certaines choses, Gamora, mais cette fois tu vas être punie. »

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment punir un enfant.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Des soldats, » répondit-elle spontanément.

Il se refusa de la mettre en présence des chitauris. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, la punition serait trop extrême pour une première fois. Le livre était abîmé mais pas perdu.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Tes lieutenants. »

Ça n'allait pas non plus. Il ne devait pas monter ses enfants les uns contre les autres. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à apaiser la jalousie d'Ebony et Proxima, il n'allait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Chez tes parents, de quoi avais-tu peur ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle déglutit soudain, et il espéra qu'il pourrait appliquer une punition en rapport avec ce qu'elle allait lui dire, parce que ça avait l'air de la toucher. L'impact serait fort sur son esprit. Elle y penserait à deux fois avant de faire une chose de ce type, à l'avenir.

« Le noir, » souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Alors je t'enlèverai pour deux nuits la petite lampe que j'ai accepté de laisser allumée, » déclara-t-il et immédiatement, les yeux de la petite se remplirent de larmes. « Et ce sera ainsi à chaque fois que je devrais te punir. »

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche, mais il leva un doigt menaçant.

« Chaque protestation aggrave ta punition. En l'occurrence, à chaque protestation tu devras te passer de lumière une nuit de plus. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas une nécessité, mais c'est tout sauf agréable pour toi, » déclara-t-il. « Maintenant, tu vas dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain matin.

Pleurant en silence, elle fila dans ses appartements. Elle ne traîna pas des pieds. Elle n'essaya pas de se retourner, ou de le faire changer d'avis. Elle fit exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Quelque chose en lui se révolta. Il n'aimait pas quand elle pleurait. Lorsque cela arrivait, il  _devait_  la prendre dans ses bras. Il fut pris de court par la sensation avant de l'ignorer. Elle devait apprendre, alors il ferait ce qui devait être fait. Il récupéra son livre et retint un grognement devant la couverture abîmée.  _De toute manière, il va bien falloir qu'elle se passe de lumière un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne devrait même pas en avoir. C'est pour son bien, elle n'en a simplement pas encore conscience,_  pensa-t-il en déposant le livre sur la petite table à côté de la bibliothèque.

Il ignora les pleurs de l'autre côté de la cloison, ainsi que les appels désespérés à ses parents lors des nombreux cauchemars de cette nuit-là. Elle finirait par accepter.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une réelle routine s'installa les semaines suivantes, et le Titan put voir les premiers progrès de la fillette, qui avait été sage comme une image durant presque une semaine avant de reprendre ses fatigantes habitudes. Cependant, elle était plus attentive, faisait plus attention en général et il en fut satisfait.

Il n'eut pas à la punir de nouveau – et il laissait couler lorsqu'elle était maladroite et ne provoquait pas de gros dégâts, parce qu'il voyait qu'elle faisait réellement attention. Il devait se rappeler qu'elle était une enfant. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'elle autant que d'une adulte. Cependant, s'il l'avait laissé manger à sa faim, il avait dû la priver de jeu plusieurs fois, en particulier lorsqu'il revenait le soir et qu'il trouvait la pièce non rangée – avec des jouets qui traînaient partout.

À côté de ça, elle apprenait à lire plus vite que ce qu'il avait supposé et arrivait à déchiffrer ses livres d'enfant presque toute seule.

Et elle commençait à demander moins souvent quand elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, hormis les moments où elle pleurait. Mais il arrivait à la calmer avec un  _câlin_. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce genre de pratique. Il avait conscience que c'était un comportement normal, pourtant il se sentait toujours diablement emprunté lorsqu'il avait la fillette contre lui.

En résumé, il était globalement content de l'enfant.

Gamora continua à progresser.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cela faisait approximativement cinq mois et demi que Gamora était arrivée. Le Titan était en train de lui apprendre comment se formait un astre – une planète, une lune – à Gamora – en expliquant les mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'est-à-dire un certain nombre – lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Agacé, il alla ouvrir.

« Quoi ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale à un Corvus qui avait rentré la tête dans les épaules en prévision de l'accueil désagréable du Titan.

« Père, j'ai trouvé l'informateur, je l'ai mis dans une des  _salles_ , » déclara-t-il simplement, mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot.

Le Titan se calma immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Gamora.

« Ma fille, je dois m'absenter un moment. Reprends ta lecture d'hier. »

« Oui Père, » accepta-t-elle sans sourciller – elle ne faisait jamais de vague quand un de ses frères et sœurs était présent.

Le Titan ferma la porte et ils se mirent en route.

« Tu auras pris ton temps pour me le trouver, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il avait effectivement demandé à son fils de trouver un elfe noir qui pouvait avoir des renseignements sur un artefact. Trois mois plus tôt.

« J'implore ton pardon, Père, » souffla Corvus, sachant pertinemment que se justifier aggraverait son cas.

« Nous verrons selon les informations qu'il a à nous fournir, » répondit seulement le Maître en ouvrant la porte de la salle de torture dans laquelle l'elfe avait été attaché.

**. . . . .**

Une heure plus tard, un Corvus tâché de sang et un Titan qui s'était contenté de poser des questions ressortirent de la pièce, l'air satisfait.

« Très bien, fils. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, désormais, » déclara Thanos.

L'autre hocha la tête et fila sans demander son reste.

**. . . . .**

Le Titan revint à ses appartements et voulut reprendre sa  _leçon_  – des semaines après avoir commencé l'apprentissage de Gamora, il continuait à lever les yeux au ciel dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son rôle de  _professeur_  – mais la petite le coupa.

« Y'a quoi dans la salle que Corvus a parlé ? »

«  _Dont_  Corvus a parlé, » rectifia-il instinctivement.

« Y'a quoi dans la salle dont Corvus a parlé, » reprit diligemment la gamine.

Et puis Thanos comprit le sens de la phrase.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Gamora, » déclara-t-il, le ton plus sec que la normale. « C'est moi qui déciderai du jour où tu apprendras cela. »

« Mais... »

« Gamora ! » gronda-t-il et elle se figea, avant d'acquiescer, lentement.

Il reprit sa  _leçon_  sans attendre.

Les cauchemars avaient presque disparus, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle recommence à en faire. Il tenait à son repos, merci bien.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le temps fila et bientôt cela fit un an et demi que Gamora était sur le Sanctuary. La petite fille avait grandi et son sixième anniversaire s'était déroulé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ils étaient à table, pour le repas du soir, lorsqu'il lui demanda si ses parents lui lisaient des histoires avant qu'elle s'endorme, parce que c'était une question qu'elle avait souvent posée au moment d'aller se coucher, les premiers temps. Elle répondit que parfois oui, parfois non, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu demandes tout le temps comment faisaient mes parents ? Tu n'as qu'à faire comme les tiens faisaient avec toi. On est pareil, tu as eu mon âge » souffla-t-elle.

Le visage du Titan se ferma violemment en même temps qu'il se figeait.

« Père ? » souffla la jeune fille, le regard apeuré. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je suis désolée. Je dois aller dans ma chambre ? » proposa-t-elle, déjà en train de descendre de sa chaise.

« Non, » finit-il par dire en recommençant à manger. « Tu n'as rien fait. Simplement, n'aborde plus le sujet de ma famille, à l'avenir. »

« Bien sûr, Père, » accepta-t-elle sans sourciller.

Il savait qu'elle voulait partir, de peur de faire un geste de travers, qui provoquerait une punition. Mais il n'était pas en colère. Il... il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, ce n'était simplement pas agréable. Elle finit rapidement de manger, attendit qu'il ait fini pour débarrasser en vitesse et laver la vaisselle sale.

Elle était presque à la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

« Gamora ? Comptes-tu lire ce soir ? »

« Oui, Père, » confirma-t-elle.

« Alors prends ton livre et viens lire ici, » proposa-t-il en désignant le fauteuil d'un geste du menton.

Elle le regarda, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. D'habitude, il lui demandait d'avoir un peu de temps seul après le repas, et elle lisait dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il lui dise d'aller dormir. Voyant qu'elle était troublée, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je te promets que tu n'as  _rien_  fait de mal, ma fille. Tout va bien, » la rassura-t-il, avant de se détourner pour lui-même prendre un livre.

Elle fit donc un passage par sa chambre et revint s'installer dans le fauteuil, pendant qu'il en faisait de même dans le sien, commençant à réfléchir. Corvus avait trouvé l'artefact. Mais il ne fonctionnait pas, il avait été abîmé. Et ce n'était pas le genre d'appareil fourni avec des pièces de rechange, alors il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

La sensation désagréable dans son estomac se dissipa peu à peu. Lorsqu'il entendit sa fille étouffer un bâillement, il se redressa.

« Va te coucher, » ordonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'entendit poser le livre, aller dans sa salle de bain, et revenir. Elle passa la tête par la porte et lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Père, » déclara-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit petite étoile, » répondit-il en relevant la tête du livre où il s'était plongé, croisant son regard doux le temps de quelques secondes.

Elle tira la porte, grimpa dans le grand lit, et s'endormit rapidement, ou tout du moins le supposa-t-il puisqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit.

Il réalisa un moment plus tard la manière dont il l'avait nommée. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi de temps à autre. Il n'avait pas pu savoir pourquoi, et devant la tristesse de la gamine il n'avait pas insisté. Il supposait qu'un de ses parents l'avait appelée ainsi. Alors, de temps à autres, lorsqu'elle avait été sage, il se forçait à utiliser le sobriquet.

Un sourire persista sur ses lèvres de longues minutes, avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle était franche mais gentille, ne voulait faire de mal à personne, aimait apprendre et passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se méfier ou de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Quand bien même il le faisait, elle avait le don de le sentir et de venir lui faire un câlin.

Elle lui faisait du bien, lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre, au lieu de continuer à traîner son éternité comme un boulet en accomplissant sa Mission. Il avait un but désormais. Elle était son guide, une lumière.

Il repensa au surnom.  _Petite étoile_. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle était. Une étoile dans les ténèbres de son âme.

Il ricana pour lui-même. Il devait manquer de sommeil pour se laisser aller à penser pareilles sottises.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les mois, puis les années, commencèrent à s'enchaîner. Ils se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Gamora apprenait. Thanos passait la moitié de son temps avec elle et il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait les moments passés avec sa plus jeune enfant. Les autres, il les avait récupérés à l'âge adulte, alors il était plus un maître qu'un Père, pour eux, en réalité. Mais sa petite fille... il lui avait appris à lire, appris à se laver correctement, à s'habiller seule, à se débrouiller pour manger ; et depuis quelques temps, à se battre. Il avait hésité à la confier à Proxima, ou Corvus, mais son aînée ne supportait pas la plus petite, et Gamora détestait cordialement Corvus. Cull n'étant pas fiable – il voulait toujours la tuer, même s'il ne tentait rien – et Ebony ne sachant pas se battre avec autre chose que sa magie, il s'était résolu à le faire lui-même, pour la grande fierté de la gamine.

Elle faisait des pieds et des mains depuis des mois pour apprendre, et puisqu'elle avait 10 ans, il avait cédé. C'est après un entraînement qu'elle lui avait posé la question.

« Pourquoi dois-je devenir une guerrière ? » avait-t-elle demandé.

Il savait que la discussion allait mal se finir. Mais il avait laissé ce  _problème_  de côté et avait répondu en lui expliquant avec des mots très simples.

« J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Pour diriger avec moi, pour poursuivre la Mission, » expliqua-t-il.

« Quelle mission ? Le truc avec les planètes ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il y faisait, mais il estima qu'il était temps.

« Sur chaque planète où des êtres vivants évoluent, ces êtres deviennent de plus en plus nombreux. Ils ne savent pas s'arrêter, leur nombre augmente encore et encore. Mais quand il y a trop de monde, alors la planète ne peut plus donner assez de nourriture, et les êtres meurent de faim et détruisent la planète. Plus rien ne peut pousser dessus, elle ne sert plus à rien. Alors je fais en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'êtres sur les planètes, pour qu'ils vivent sans avoir faim, sans se détruire, » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ? » avait-elle insisté après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Mais les larmes qui étaient montées à ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle savait déjà. Elle se rappelait de l'épuration de son propre peuple, supposa-t-il. Il avait pensé évoquer la famine sur Zen Whoberi pour donner un exemple qu'elle comprenne, mais vu sa réaction, il supposa que ça aggraverait les choses.

« Tu sais comment, ma fille, » dit-il simplement, d'une voix douce.

Il s'était attendu à des hauts cris, à un jugement lapidaire. Mais il avait oublié qu'elle ne voyait pas le monde comme les autres. Elle était encore une enfant et même si elle était profondément droite dans son honneur – malgré son âge – elle n'était pas bloquée par des préjugés comme les adultes pouvaient l'être.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme à son habitude.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi tuer tant de gens ? Ce n'est pas de leur faute. »

« Non. Tu as raison. Mais serait-ce mieux si je les laissais vivre et qu'ils meurent  _tous_ , à la fin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, la laissant méditer sa réponse.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui fait ça ? » finit-elle par demander au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

« Parce que personne d'autre ne le fait, Gamora, » répondit-il avec une honnêteté qui le surprit lui-même.

La jeune fille le regarda, ses yeux se remplissant de nouveau de larmes, et secoua la tête.

« En fait tu, » elle fit une pause, le temps de déglutir. « Tu n'as pas de raison ? » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larme.

« Bien sûr que si, enfant. »

« Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Enfant, calme-toi, » l'exhorta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je croyais que tu étais gentil mais en fait tu es méchant ! » cria-t-elle en se en se dégageant.

Il la rattrapa et la tint à bout de bras.

« Gamora. Gamora ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant attention de ne pas paraître en colère.

Elle se figea, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Le Titan eu du mal à respirer, sa poitrine se comprimant. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Non. C'était plus que ça. Il ne le  _supportait_   _pas._  C'était comme s'il avait physiquement mal devant la souffrance de sa fille. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait pensé que ça s'estomperait avec les années, mais plus elle grandissait, plus il était difficile pour lui d'accepter sa peine.

« As-tu confiance en moi ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sans une seconde d'hésitation. Il sourit faiblement.

« Alors acceptes-tu de me croire si je te promets que ce que je fais, c'est la meilleure chose possible ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais finit par acquiescer d'un très lent hochement de tête.

« D'accord. D'accord, je veux bien. Mais je veux comprendre, » ajouta-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire et profita de la tenir à bout de bras pour la rapprocher de lui et la serrer contre sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la relâcha, et le poids dans son estomac de fut plus qu'un souvenir.

« Bien entendu que tu veux comprendre. Tu veux  _toujours tout_  comprendre. C'est une des choses qui me rendent si fier de toi, ma fille, » avoua-t-il.

Elle sourit, le compliment lui faisant plaisir autant qu'il la gêna, vu comme elle rosit.

« Mange-t-on ? » proposa-t-il. « Je dois avouer que j'ai faim. »

Elle hocha la tête et alla chercher les assiettes pendant qu'il prenait des sachets de nourriture. Gamora était désormais indépendante pour tout ou presque, et pourtant ils avaient gardé cette habitude de partager tous leurs repas. C'était un moment où ils ne parlaient pas forcément, mais profitaient de la présence de l'autre sans qu'une obligation ne les y force.

Durant tout le dîner, il lui jeta des coups d'œil. Pourrait-elle comprendre la Mission ? Pourrait-elle l'accepter, ou au moins ne pas le rejeter ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne le maîtrisait pas.

Il laissa la question de côté lorsqu'elle entama une diatribe enflammée sur pourquoi une épée à double tranchant était bien mieux que la lance de Corvus.

Il retint un sourire et l'écouta, laissant reposer sa tête dans sa main, le coude sur la table.

Elle continuait à le distraire, malgré les années qui étaient passées. Et  _ça_  valait tous les désagréments qui avaient découlé de son apprentissage.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Et puis vint un soir où Gamora dépassa les limites.

Elle avait douze ans depuis quelques semaines.

Lorsque Thanos apprit ce qu'elle avait fait, il eut assez mal pour se demander si quelque chose ne s'était pas littéralement fracturé dans la poitrine, une côte ou quelque chose comme ça, avant de comprendre que c'était de la déception. Littéralement furieux, comme il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais été, il quitta la passerelle et retrouva sa fille dans sa chambre, en train de rêvasser.

Elle se releva d'un bond en le voyant entrer comme une furie. Il croisa son regard interrogateur mais sans plus, et en voyant qu'elle n'était pas repentante, la colère implosa. Il se coupa totalement de ses ressentis.

« J'ai été bien trop gentil. Je t'ai tout passé. J'ai pensé que tu serais assez mature pour ne pas abuser de la liberté que je te laissais, mais je dois avouer que je me suis trompé. Je suis très déçu, ma fille, » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Puis il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira hors de ses appartements. Elle commença à se débattre et à crier, mais il la plaqua violemment contre un mur.

« Chaque protestation augmentera ta punition, » murmura-t-il, le regard glacial.

Il vit la peur s'infiltrer en elle et sourit de contentement, avant de reprendre son chemin. Lorsqu'elle comprit où elle l'emmenait elle recommença à se débattre.

« Non, n-non, père, je ne te désobéirai plus. Je te le jure, » souffla-t-elle.

« Après ça, je suppose que non, en effet, » déclara-t-il sans même la regarder. « Au moins durant un certain temps. »

Il rentra dans une salle et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Puis il l'emmena jusque sur la table où il la jeta littéralement. Il lui ceintura les poignets et les chevilles, avant de regarder le mur, hésitant sur son châtiment.

« Que préfères-tu ? Fracture ? Lacération ? Brûlure ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant, une dague dans les mains, dont il frotta le tranchant de la lame sur un tissu imbibé d'alcool.

« Non. NON ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une forcenée.

« Arrête, tu vas te faire mal, » soupira-t-il.

Elle se figea, effarée devant la remarque, alors qu'il se préparait à la faire souffrir. Il en profita pour faire courir la lame sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Il commença juste en dessous de son short pour finir à son genou. L'entaille n'était pas profonde, mais l'alcool allait la brûler férocement. Effectivement, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Et il crut qu'il allait rendre son repas tant son estomac se contracta. Quelque chose en lui hurla également. Il ne  _devait_  pas faire ça. Pourtant, il continua, passant la lame sur le côté du mollet.

« ARRÊTE ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ? M'as-tu obéit lorsque je t'ai demandé de ne pas venir dans ce couloir ? »

Elle l'avait déçue. Il avait mal, alors elle aussi aurait mal.

« Pardon ! Pardon. Père ! Je t'en prie ! » supplia-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête ? Tu voulais tellement savoir ce que je faisais dans cette partie du vaisseau, depuis des années. Te voilà au courant. Tu n'es pas contente ? » ironisa-t-il en faisant une seconde entaille sur sa cuisse, à l'intérieur cette fois.

« Je suis DÉSOLÉE ! » cria-t-elle encore.

« Si tu avais fait ce que je t'avais demandé, tu ne serais pas ici, Gamora. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ce qui t'arrive est de ton propre fait. Si tu as mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, » insista-t-il alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il tapait fort, et pas de plaisir.

La lame glissa sur sa joue, sur le chemin de ses larmes, pour que le sel qu'elles contenaient augmente la brûlure.

Il avait mal. Elle aurait mal également, au moins autant.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
